Destinos
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Aquella mirada agridulce corrompió mi mas profundo ser, su frió tacto permaneció grabado en mi piel. Se que me odia por mi naturaleza, se que esto esta prohibido, es imperdonable. Pero no importa, porque se que ambos estaremos juntos al final, y si para ello tengo que sacrificarme a mi misma en busca de esa felicidad. Que así sea mi destino. Lemmon
1. REENCUENTRO

**BIEN ESTE ES UN NUEVO FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIO CUANDO ESTABA VIENDO NUEVAMENTE LA SERIE CON UNA AMIGA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. QUERIA PUBLICARLA CUANDO TERMINARA LA DE "EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS" PERO NO SE... QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN Y QUE QUIEREN QUE LLEVE POR QUE SI NO ME DICE ALGUIEN NO SIENTO PRESION... Y SINCERAMENTE TRABAJO MEJOR PRESIONADA XD**

**ESTE FIC, TIENE UNA DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A Yahiro, Sayuri-10009, Zaday , Tania, annon, Mina Sanchez, Riquea Y Ich4. TAMBIEN A UNA PERSONA QUE ES LA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ... MI HERMANA A QUIEN ADORO MAS QUE A CUALQUIERA GIOVANNA ESTE FIC ES ESPECIALMENTE TAMBIEN PARA TI :D**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~REENCUENTRO~**

Sus finos sedosos cabellos castaños, jugaban con el aire que entraba por la ventana, mostraba cierta irritación, y molestia en su rostro, sus hermoso ojos rojizos se veían algo cansados, su esbelta y bien formada figura cubierta por una abrigo de piel café, sus delicadas manos jugaban con el vidrio de la ventana, el nombre de esta criatura…? Kuran Yuki, segunda hija del matrimonio Kuran, heredera de la sangre pura, unos de los pocos que quedaban en este mundo. Miraba con desaire el paisaje, admirando el lugar, tratando de comprender el por qué se dirigían a ese lugar. Ella no quería ir, y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo por órdenes de sus padres, miro de reojo a su hermano mayor, al igual que ella tenía unos finos cabellos, castaños su color un poco más obscuro que el de ella, sus ojos, sus facciones, incluso el porte que tenía era mucho más digno que el de ella. Estaba leyendo un libro, típico algo de él, siempre tratar de instruirse y aprender más, en cambio ella… ella era un caso perdido para la escuela, sin mencionar que por mucho que hubiera tenido institutrices las mejores, nunca podía llegar a ser buena. Suspiro con pesadez, llamando de esa forma la atención de su hermano.

-sucede algo… Yuuki?-volteo esta encarándolo, mostrando los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, logrando que su hermano bufara.-…sabes que tenemos que ir…

-pero… no entiendo por qué?

-fue un favor especial que le pidió Cross Kain a mamá… además creo que te servirá para que conozcas a más gente de tu edad…

-como si me importara… si estoy contigo… y con mis padres… no necesito a nadie más a mi lado…-volteo a ver a la ventana, mientras el auto seguía en movimientos, no quería ir, porque tenía un presentimiento no muy bueno, tenía miedo a perder… que cosa? Ni ella misma sabia, pero tenia un vago recuerdo de ese lugar al que se dirigian... Unos hermosos ojos color violeta, que le arrebataron su alma, a pesar de solo haberle visto una vez, ese recuerdo... Era... Unico.

* * *

**Flash back**

Habia ido a ese gran lugar muchas veces y sin embargo sentia que algo nuevo estaba alli, no fue directamente a ver a aquel hombre como lo habia hecho su madre. Ella estaba "explorando" el edificio siempre lo hacia y eso le encantaba, corrio al final del pasillo, llegando a una gran ventana, se asomo ligeramente descubriendo a un niño de cabellos plateados de su misma edad... Sintio curiosidad, mirandolo detenidamente, y es que la verdad ella no habia conocido a nadie que fuera de su edad. Cuando ya tenia conciencia de si misma estaba afuera y miraba a aquel niño, pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una bella mujer de cabellos plateados y un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles violetas. Se escondio detras de un arbol, para no ser vista por ellos.

-comprendes lo que me estas pidiendo verdad...? Zero-kun...-el susodicho, le miro detenidamente, su semblante serio y frio no cambio ni por un momento.

-comprendo... Perfectamente...

-es imposible...

-pero...-le interrumpio colocando un dedo en sus labios...

-eres tan parecido a el...-no respondio le miraba serio, y hasta cierto punto con el entrejo ligeramente fruncido, sabia a quien se referia, y es que ella le habia comentado que lo habia convertido solo porque veia mucho de "él" en el plateado-... Me fascina ese vacio en tus ojos... Te dare esta vez lo que me pides... Pero te saldra caro para la proxima... Donde esta?

-en el edificio de atras... Recostado en mi alcoba...

-bien... Quedate aqui... Le dare mi sangre... Pero tu ha cambio deberas ser mio...-no respondio solo le miro incorporarse e irse, su semblante se suavizo lentamente mientras miraba perderse en el horizante a aquella mujer que habia aprendido a repudiar mas que a cualquier otra persona. Suspiro lentamente, pero volteo bruscamente sacando su arma, al escuchar un ruido cerca de este.

-... Sal... Se que estas ahí... No te conviene hacer enojar mas de lo que ya estoy...-ante el salio una pequeña niña, de cabellos marrones que le miraban curiosa.

-lo siento... No quise... Molestarte...-le escaneo con la mirada.-podrias bajar... Tu... Arma?

-...por que tendria que hacerlo... Eres un vampiro no?...

-si... Lo soy... Pero... No voy a dañarte...-se acerco a hasta este, observando con fascinacion sus bellos ojos violetas..."Hermosos" penso la Kuran.-que haces? Vives aqui?

-eso es algo que no te interesa en lo mas minimo...

-pero...

-Zeroooo!-escucharon una voz a lejos de una mujer, aquella mujer que hasta hacia nada, estaba con el. Se paro en seco este mirando a direccion en donde se habia escuchado aquello. Volteo a mirar a aquella criatura con asco.

-vete...

-pero...-abrio aun mas sus ojos en cuanto vio que el arma apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

-...no quiero lastimarte... Vete si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo...-esta asintio levemente corriendo adentrandose en el bosque, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se elevo por los aires, subiendo a un arbol, y lo vio mas detenidamente, sus cabellos plata, su cuerpo infantil, sus frios, bellos y vacios ojos plateados que de alguna forma le habian arrebatado el alma...

-...Zero...-susurro antes de caer lentamente sentada en la rama del arbol.

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

-...creo que es bueno que te relaciones mejor con otros...-fruncio el seño. Mostrando claramente la molestia que sentia, pero sus ojos adquieron un brillo al recordarlo.

-...si solo hubiera vampiros... No me molestaria... El caso es que...-su hermano levanto la ceja a modo de interrogante-... Tambien, habra humanos...

-es logico... La academia Cross en un principio estaba sujeta solo a que fueran alumnos de familias reconocidas... De humanos... Pero desde hace algunos años empezaron a ir vampiros de familias nobles...

-pero Cross-san, es... Un cazador de vampiros...

-era un cazador de vampiros, ahora es un especie de "conector" entre nuestro mundo y el de los humanos...

-aun asi no te parece ilogico este absurdo asunto, digo hemos tomado las clases siempre en casa... Por qué tenemos que ir a ese lugar?

Suspiro pesadamente, dejando de lado su libro, sintiendose admirado por la insistencia de su hermana.-Yuki... El director cree que si vamos por ser los futuros lideres de la sociedad vampirica, los demas vampiros se haran a la idea de que es bueno que haya paz y tranquilidad, entre humanos y vampiros, asi como aprender a tener buenas relaciones entre todos...

-aun asi... No me gusta nada la idea...

-iremos en el turno nocturno... Asi que no debes preocuparte...-bufo ante el ultimo comentario de su hermano, miro detenidamente, se podia ver a lo lejos el edificio. Se acomodo mejor lo que pudo entre el asiento donde estaba, odia que decidieran por ella, siempre lo habia hecho...

-aaaaghhh...-gimio al sentir la ultima estocada, aferrandose a este, mientras sus uñas se deslizaban por la espalda del chico. Mientras sentia que su miembro era atrapado por la intimidad de la mujer con la que estaba, y correrse... Sus respiraciones entrecordas se hacian una, mientras este admiraba a la mujer que tenia bajo su cuerpo, sus largos cabellos plateados, su figura fina, esbelta, llena de todo tipo de curvas eroticas, y sus ojos... Esos ojos del que se sentia atrapado cada vez que le llamaba. Salio bruscamente de ella, al sentir que le acariciaba su mejilla. Se incorporo de la cama que estaba, buscando su ropa regada por toda la habitacion. La plateado miro divertida el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante, su cabello corto y plata, sus percings en su oreja, ese tatuaje que daba aire a chico malo, sus cuerpo firme con perctorales y buen trasero. Pero lo que mas amaba de el... Era el vacio de esos ojos... El verlos opacos... Era su mayor devocion...

-...que tanto miras...-pregunto con cierta molestia que se podia percibir en la voz, logrando que la plateada riera ironica

-no pense que te enojarias tanto... Zero-kun...

-mph... Sabes perfectamente que odio este tipo de juegos... Shizuka...

-ven aqui...-no le obedecio- es una orden...-el plateado se acerco forzosamente, aun en contra de su voluntad, sintio una rabia desmonal. Una vez que estuvo cerca de esta, le acaricio su mejilla, veia directo a sus ojos... Tan opacos... Sin vida...-...dejame quedarme... Solo un rato mas...

-sabes que no puedo... Si el director te encuentra aqui... Podrias meterme en problemas...-sonrio

-estas preocupado por mi?-fruncio el entrejo, mientras tomaba bruscamente la mano a esta, retirandola de su tacto.

-... Yo ya cumpli, dame lo que corresponde...-la plateada le miro serio, para finalmente, acercarse a este, sentir sus labios rozandose.

-...pero... Yo quiero mas... De ti...-la aparto de el...-no se por qué lo quieres al fin y a cabo... Sabemos que te odia...

-callate y dame lo que acordamos...-suspiro al ver la actitup del plateado, se levanto del lugar, usando las sabanas de la cama para cubrir su desnudez. Tomo la ropa que estaba regada por la habitacion, y saco de esta un frasco de cristal, con un liquido rojizo adentro...

-Ichiru-kun, ya deberia estar bien... Acaso no se la sirves en su té...?

-si...

-entonces para que quieres mas de mi sangre... No sera... Para tu uso personal...

-no me jodas... Ichiru aun tiene el cuerpo debil... No beberia tu sangre... Para que este bien si veo que a mi hermano le hace falta...

-mph... Bueno mejor para mi... De esa forma tu seguiras siendo mio...-vistio su ropa, una falda recta color negra, una blusa de manga larga blanca, con sus zapatillas del mismo color. Agito ligeramente su cabello, adquiriendo un color rubio, y sus ojos pasaron a un color jade, Zero por su parte solo veia a esa mujer con desprecio, se acerco cautelosamente al plateado, beso su mejilla.-...despues vendre por mas... Mi amor...-salio de la habitacion de este, logrando que bufara molesto. Se quedo mirando aquel lugar, donde hasta hacia nada, habia tocado a aquella mujer.

Podia aun escuchar sus gemidos y suplicas pidiendo por mas... Su cuerpo, sus manos recorrele la piel. _Con un demonio _penso el plateado, sentandose en el piso. Se encogio, tomo entre sus manos aquel liquido que habia "canjeado", se odiaba por hacer algo tan bajo, pero no podia hacer otra cosa si queria ver sano a su hermano. Cerro sus ojos tratando de mostrarse tranquilo. Sintio la presencia de algo... Un pequeño y calido sentir se acumulo en su mejilla despertando de golpe, abalanzandose sobre la criatura que le habia tocado, tomando de sus muñecas a modo de que hubiera escapatoria.

-...Yori...-la susodicha sonrio, al escuchar su nombre en los labios del plateado, su mejor amiga de la infancia, si bien la habia considerado como su amiga, como una linda niña, pero verla debajo de el, en una posicion un tanto indecorosa... Tenia que admitirlo, verla de esa forma, tan unica, tan inocente, tan... Tan... Sexy... Ya podia ver sin pudor alguno su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, pidiendo a gritos que se adentrara en ella, y le enseñara el verdadero placer de la vida... Pero sobre todo porque ella... Le habia regalado algo... Algo que el nunca llego a pensar sentir de nuevo

* * *

**Flash back**

-Zero...kun-el susodicho miro a la pequeña rubia llegar a este algo cansada tanto que su respiracion era algo entrecortada. Pequeña... No ella ya no era una niña, era... Una mujer... En realidad apenas iba adquiriendo formas de mujer pero a sus 14 años se veia preciosa

-Yori...-sonrio al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciada por su "amigo"-... Que haces aqui?... Es domingo... Pense que habias dicho que no vendrias sino hasta mañana...

-bue...bueno... Es que... Es que vine a darte esto...-extendio su mano entregando un frasco color arena con un nombre algo dificil de pronunciar...

-que es esto Yori?

-es la medicina para Ichiru-kun... Recuerda que me dijiste que estaba enfermo otra vez... Estaba muy preocupada por ti...y... Y por Ichiru-kun-...repuso al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñian de un color carmin, admirando aquello con ternura.-... Y... Y le pedi a mi papá que... Que me trajera para dartela...

-gracias... No... No tenias que hacerlo... Te prometo que te pagare...

-nada de eso Zero...-reprendio la rubia...-tu... Tu sabes que siempre haria cualquier cosa para verte bien... Y a Ichiru-kun...-sonrio de manera sincera y tierna, se sonrojo aun mas al mirarlo de esa manera, era raro en el verlo sonreir de esa manera tan hermosa...-Ze...

-Zero...-llego una rubia de unos 20 años, de un hermoso cuerpo con finas curvas y ojos jade tan unicos que te capturaban en un momento dado.-...Zero...-se abalanzo sobre el pequeño, mientras Yori miraba con un deje de tristeza al ver esa escena... La mujer se dio cuenta sonrio de lado al ver el acto de esa niña.-... Oh... Lo siento Zero...kun... No sabia que estabas ocupado...-el recien nombrado fruncio levemente el entrejo al ver el claro juego de esa chica

-sabes... Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti... Asami...chan...

-en serio? Que alegria...-se acerco lentamente al rostro de este, besando delicadamente sus labios, no se opuso... No podia... Mientras Yori. Apretaba con fuerza su manos... Debatiendose una lagrima por salir.

-Asami-san...-escucharon una voz a lo lejos, de un hombre.

-Cross-san... Me alegra verlo...

-a mi tambien... Zero-kun que bueno que te encuentro veo que veniste a verlo Asami-san...

-por favor... Cross-san... Me averguenza...

-...-sonrio levemente-Zero-kun... Hace unos momentos fui a ver a Ichiru-kun y la fiebre bajo considerablemente al igual que su dolor de estomago...-alzo su mirada que al escuchar aquello... Le tranquilizaba mucho escuchar esas palabras...

-por que no vas a verlo?- asintio levemente.-pero la rubia, le tomo entre sus brazos para susurrarle algo.

-recuerda... Que eres mio...-este se asintio levemente para salir corriendo en busca de su hermano.-Sayori-chan por que no vas a verlo tambien... Se por Zero que son muy "buenos amigos"...-apenas pronuncio un audible "si", salio en la misma direccion por el que habia recorrido el plateado. Sonrio aquella mujer, al ver aquel acto.

No habia abierto todavia aquella puerta y tenia miedo de hacerlo. Por su culpa su hermano habia caido enfermo, se sentia inseguro, tenia miedo... Tenia miedo. Y cuando apenas iba a retirarse, sintio que alguien le apresa por la espalda abranzandolo,fuertemente...-Zero...kun...-susurro mientras este suspiro pesadamente.

-Yori...-escucho un ligero sollozo y algo calido acumularse en su espalda, calido y humedo. Lloraba. Lloraba por el hecho que esa mujer... Le estaba quitando a su amigo. Se separo de esta ligeramente, para voltear a verla, sus mejillas teñidas bellamente, sus ojos cristalizadas, el hipnotizante aroma que hasta hacia unos años atras lo atraian a ella. La tomo de los hombros, bajando lentamente hasta topar con sus labios.-...Yori...

-Zero...kun...-se fundieron sus labios en uno solo, se aferro aun mas a este, danzando sus lenguas en un pasional baile, subio sus manos por el cuello de este hasta abrazarlo, las manos del plateado bajaron hasta su cintura atrayendola aun mas a su cuerpo. Su beso fue subiendo cada vez de nivel, entiendo a traves de este todo lo que alguna vez habia callado. Era correspondida... Correspondida... Sentia una dicha... Una grata dicha al ser besada por el, y es que el se habia metido con aquella mujer... Y con varias de sus compañeras... Cosa que de alguna manera habian matado sus ilusiones... Se separaron por la falta de aire...-Zero...kun...-pusieron frente contra frente...-estare contigo... Entremos...-asintio levemente y miro a su hermano recostado en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Instintivamente busco consuelo, busco su mano, quien se la otorgo... Y voltearon a mirarse, regalando Yori una bella sonrisa...

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

-Zero...?... Zero?-el susodicho volvio a la realidad al escuchar la dulce voz de esta-...podrias quitarte de encima?-se aparto de ella, cubriendo su rostro un leve rubor haciendo que esta dejara escapar un ligera sonrisa... La rubio miro el cuarto del plateado, sus cabellos y ropas alborotadas, su cama hecho un desastre... Incluso se podia oler el aroma a sexo... Haciendo que esta bajara su rostro...-... Deberias tener cuidado...-Zero le miro tratando de transmitirle que no entendia lo que queria decirle-... Si alguien ademas de mi e Ichiru-kun descubre que te estas viendo a escondidas con Asami-sensei... Tendras problemas...

-como sabes que estuve con ella?

-porque estas algo alterado, tu cama esta desordenada... Y porque la vi salir de tu alcoba...-el plateado bufo molesto.

-...cuantas veces tengo que repetirle que se fije si hay alguien por el pasillo...

-Zero...-volteo a mirarla...-por qué sigues con ella... Aun sabiendo que esta prohibido...

-sabes que por mas que preguntes no te contestare...

-...pero... Incluso te has metido... Con las demas de la clase... Aun teniendo tu relacion con Asami-sensei...

-...yo no tengo ninguna relacion con ella...

-entonces por qué...?

-Yori... Sabes que me gusta pasar el tiempo... Ella es eso... Las demas son eso... Un pasatiempo...

-y... Yo que soy para ti?...- el plateado le miro detenidamente, sus mejillas con ese adorable tono carmin, la manera tan dulce que habia pronunciado esas palabras... Incluso... Incluso el deseo de que fuera solo suya... Se estaba apoderando de el.

-...tu eres... Mi todo...

-Zero...-murmuro, al sentir como el plateado, le redeaba con sus brazos, embriagandose ambos con su aroma.-...dejala...-no contesto.-no... No quiero que ella te vuelva a tocar...-sonrio de lado

-acaso... Estas celosa...?-levanto su rostro para mirar al plateado, sus ojos... Brillaban, de una manera... Tan hermosa...

-llamalo como como quieras... Pero quiero que la dejes...

-sabes que no puedo...

-por qué... Se que su familia te acogio a ti y a Ichiru-kun pero... Es necesario todo esto?...

-solo... Tenme paciencia, te prometo... Que todo se solucionara...-sonrieron ambos, acercando sus rostros, al grado de sentir las respiraciones del otro en su cuerpo, la adrenalina recorriendo sus sistemas, pidiendo a gritos, ser tocados ya...

-Zero... Oye...-pararon ambos, Ichiru hermano gemelo del plateado miraba la comprometedora escena...-lo siento... Yo no quise...

-esta bien Ichiru-kun... Yo... Ya me iba, Zero... Nos vemos-el plateado asintio y miro a la rubia levantarse a irse, suspiro pesadamente en cuanto la puerta se cerro. Fruncio el entrejo al ver a su hermano, quien parecia algo apenado.

-Zero... Yo...

-esta bien... Que sucede?-Ichiru miro a su hermano, las condiciones que se mostraba, no solo el... Su cuarto, su ropa... Incluso... Yori...

-te metiste con Sayori?

-... Para eso veniste a buscarme...-se levanto, acomodandose su ropa. Mirando por el rabillo a su gemelo, suspiro molesto.-... Sabes que con ella es diferente...

-si es diferente... Por que te metes con otras...?

-Ichiru, dime de una vez para que venistes... No estoy de humor para tus preguntas...

-... El director... Nos mando a recibir a los nuevos "alumnos"...-fruncio el entrejo-llegaran en cualquier momento...

-son los de la clase nocturna no es asi?-asintio levemente su gemelo. Se incorporo, acomodando lo mejor que pudo su ropa, paso a un lado de este.-... Vamos Ichiru...-salieron de la habitacion.

* * *

Dirigiendose a la entrada de la escuela. Se mostraba hecho una furia, no solo por el hecho de que lo habian interrumpido su "encuentro" con la rubia, sino porque tendria que hacer de niñera de unos vampiros recien llegados. Llegaron a la entrada sin demora alguna, escuchaba suspirar a varias chicas que pasaban por su lado, sonriendo de lado. Lo que pensaba de ella? Ingenuas... Tontas y estupidas por creer que el podria llegar a a fijarse en ellas... Solo tenia en su corazon una mujer... Solo... Solo amaba una... Y temia perderla...

-Zero... Ya estan aqui...-señalo su hermano al ver el auto que aparcaba en frente de ellos.

Fruncio el entrejo en cuanto llegaron, el chofer bajo abriendo la puerta donde estaba bajando inmediatamente. Vio a su hermano bajarse tambien, mientras se acercaban unos hombres exactamente iguales. La Kuran ignoro a ambos, mirando a su alrededor...

-Bienvenidos a la academia Cross Kuran-sempai...-su mirada se detuvo de golpe, volteando a ver a aquel individuo, esa voz... Tenia un vago recuerdo de esa voz... Y fue ahí cuando se encontro con el de nueva cuenta.

-Ze...ro...-susurro en un tono bastante comprometedor, sintiendo que su corazon latia fuertemente... Ante aquel reencuentro.

La castaña miraba con cierto recelo al plateado mientras este le se mostraba indiferente ante ella. Mientras su hermano sonreia ante aquella extraña acto por parte de los presentes. Un denso ambiente se sentia en ese momento.-Kuran-sempai... El director pidio que en cuanto llegaran fueron llevados con el para explicarles como es que viviran aqui...

-esta bien... Por favor guianos...

-el chofer llevara sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciones... Por favor siganme... Ichiru...-los demas caminaban detras de los 2 plateados que se mostraban algo serios. Mientras la chica miraba a Zero, era el mismo chico que habia conocido algun tiempo atrás...

* * *

** BIEN QUE OPINAN? REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! :)**


	2. DESEOS

**HOLA NIÑOS UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO COMO HABIA DICHO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE APARTE DE LA EXAGERADA CANTIDAD DE TAREA QUE ME HAN ENCARGADO. EN ESTOS DIAS SE CUMPLEN 15 AÑOS QUE FALLECIO MI ABUELITA, TENIA 2 Y MEDIO CUANDO FALLECIDO, ASI QUE... AUNK NO RECUERDO CASI DE ELLA, ME PONE ALGO TRISTE... BUENO DEJANDO ESO DE LADO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HA DEJADO:**

**Yahiro: JAJAJAJAJAJ... SI A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO MARÍA, ES TAN KAWAI! AUNQUE A VECES SEA UN POQUITO RARA JAJAJAJJAJA TE ENTIENDO LOS CAPITULOS LA VDD TODAVIA NO SE... APENAS ESTOY EMPEZANDO ASI QUE DIGAMS QUE SERA MAS INTUICION QUE ALGO EN SI LO QUE ME HARA ESCRIBIR. SOLO QUE HABRA ESTE TRIANGULO AMOROSO CON FUERZA X3 SOLO NO TE DESESPERES TODO ESTARA FRIAMENTE CALCULADO :)**

**nii-sama: :/OOO NII-SAMA...! GRACIAS! ESTE FIC LO ESCRIBI PENSANDO EN TI... Y EN VARIOS DE MIS AMIGOS DE AQUI DE FANFICTION n_n' ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. TE ADORO HERMANA ;)**

**Ich4 : SI TE SOY SINCERA YO TAMBIEN LO PREFIERE ESTUVE VIENDO ALGUNAS PARTECITAS DEL MANGA Y YO ME KEDE ASI CON CARA DE O/o/O' JAJAJAJAJAJ QUIERO MAS! X3 ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO. Y DESCUIDA HABRA MUCHO DE ESTAS 2 PAREJAS :)**

**Sayuri-10009 : GRACIAS SI... DE HECHO HABRA MUCHO DE ESTA PAREJA HASTA QUE SEA EL PROCESO DE ZERO/YUKI POR ALGUNA RAZON ME EMPEZO A ENCANTAR ESTA PAREJA DE ZERO/YORI PERO PROMETO QUE ME ESFORZARE PARA QUE PUEDA COMPLACER A TODOS :)**

**Tania: JAJJAJAJAJ DESCUIDA ES UN ZERO/YUKI AUNQUE NO PUEDO CONFIRMAR NADA XD SOLO TE DIRE QUE EN EL TRANCURSO DEL FIC HABRA MUCHAS SORPRESAS AL IGUAL QUE EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS... QUE POR CIERTO... YA ESTARA MUY PRONTO CERCA DE LA RECTA FINAL :)**

**Mariipaz Garciia: AJAJAJJAJA PAZA... COMO SIEMPRE DE VICIOSA JAJJAAJ NO ES CIERTO AMIGA AQUI ESTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE, ESPERO QUE LO LEAS Y ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTO ;)**

**Mina Sanchez: LA EDAD AHORITA DE NIÑOS NO SE EXACTAMENTE, YO DIRIA QUE POR ESO DE 3ero DE PRIMARIA Y AHORITA YA ESTAN EN EL INSTITUTO COMO UNOS 17 AÑOS... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI NEE-SAN ;9**

**Rikea: JAJAJAJAJAJA LO SE X'DD PERO AUN ASI... ESO NO DEJA QUE QUITE EL ZERO/YUKI QUE TODOS AMAMOS XDD PERO AUN ASI... TE CONFIESO QUE TAMBIEN LO SOY DE ZERO/YORI ASI QUE VERE QUE HAGO Cx SOLO QUE NO SE DESESPEREN HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA COMPLACERLOS! :DD**

******ESTE FIC, TIENE UNA DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A Yahiro, Sayuri-10009, Zaday , Tania, annon, Mina Sanchez, Riquea Y Ich4. TAMBIEN A UNA PERSONA QUE ES LA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ... MI HERMANA A QUIEN ADORO MAS QUE A CUALQUIERA GIOVANNA ESTE FIC ES ESPECIALMENTE TAMBIEN PARA TI :D**

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~DESEOS~**

Mientras avanzaba veía con recelo al plateado por detrás. Era el. Tenia que ser el mismo chico del que se había interesado cuando era una niña, bajo su mirada al ser sorprendida por este, quien la miraba a hurtadillas, causando en ella una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro. Llegaron a la oficina del director, Zero abrió la puerta, de manera que Kaname y Yuki entraran a aquel lugar, cerrando la puerta al terminar de ingresar este ultimo.

-me alegra que vinieran Kaname-kun...

-Cross-san... Gracias por su invitación a la academia, tanto mi hermana como yo estamos muy agradecidos que nos hayan tomado en cuenta...-sonrió levemente, logrando que los gemelos fruncieran el entrejo cosa que no fue desapercibida por la castaña, quien también hizo lo mismo, no es que no le gustara hacerse a la idea de estar alado del plateado simplemente que ella odiaba a los humanos, por alguna razón lo hacía desde mucho y no podía imaginarse estar alado de estos.

-... Pero que descortés de mi parte... Ellos dos son mis hijos adoptivos son Kiryu Ichiru... Y Kiryu Zero... Muchachos...-ambos hicieron una fría reverencia antes los Kuran quienes solo inclinaron levemente la cabeza.- quisiera que su estancia en la academia sea placentera en caso de que llegue a ver un problema o que quieran disponer de algo, pueden hacerlo y llamarme o a mis muchachos…

-está bien Cross-san pero tengo una duda al respecto…

-te escucho Yuki-chan

-…es verdad que aquí no podemos tomar sangre?

-…-no respondió solo suspiro levemente para ver que la chica estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando su respuesta-…puedes hacerlo…-sonrió levemente-…pero debes procurar que sea solo en tu residencia y no fuera de esta, hasta el momento no ha habido ataques a los alumnos pero mi deber es reguardar la tranquilidad de la academia…

-en pocas palabras cuida de no hacerlo, si otros vampiros vieran que estas tomando sangre también querrán ese derecho… porque no lo han hecho hace tiempo…nadie lo ha hecho-todos voltearon a mirar al plateado quien había tomado la palabra, su mirada fría y gélida, hizo comprender a Yuki que no debía preguntar mas. Si quería estar ahí. Pero sobretodo estar a su lado.

-bueno, eso y sus clases serán impartidas por Asami-sensei es una colaboradora que también trabajo como embajadora entre los humanos y vampiros… ella será la responsable de su dormitorio… así como estarán ambos en la clase nocturna… bueno creo que si no tienen alguna pregunta, Ichiru y Zero los llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ambos Kuran asintieron, saliendo de aquel cuarto, recorrieron la academia, ellos se reintegrarían a las clases ese mismo día, miro con atención a todos los humanos que se mostraban en ese momento, algunas mujeres sonrojándose al ver que los hermanos Kiryu les sonreía, o su hermano que les dedicaba una fugaz mirada, pero no le importaba por si fuera poco, no sentía nada por su hermano, a ella le quedaba más que claro que su existencia era solo para ser destinada a ser la "futura esposa" de su hermano, y de esa manera, hacer que la sangre continúe con su pureza, le costaba mucho pensar siquiera como seria su vida con su hermano, claro que no sería diferente a como la habían vivido hasta hacia nada. Incluso sabia de sus encuentros fructuosos con otras mujeres, pero… por alguna razón no le importaba. Llegaron a un dormitorio bastante amplio donde ingresaron, no había nadie en el recibidor ni en los pasillos todo estaba en calma.

-…sus habitaciones están arriba…-subieron las escalera, encontrándose en exquisitas pinturas, y detalles finos a cada paso que daban.

-por qué no hay nadie?

-en estos momentos deben estar descansando Yuki-dono, sin mencionar que sus clases empiezan esta noche.

-esta noche?-inquirió la castaña algo molesta.

-así es Yuki… olvide comentártelo-frunció el entrejo notoriamente, haciendo un puchero bastante lindo, Zero miro ese gesto, pero simplemente le ignoro, pasando de largo, esta dejo de hacerlo, sintiéndose algo cohibida.-esta es su habitación Kaname-dono…-llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia, con una ventana que daba directo al jardín trasero, era muy hermoso, sin mencionar los detalles de los muebles.-como vera aquí se encuentra ya su maleta y su uniforme se encuentra en la cama.

-gracias… Yuki-se volvió hacia esta.-descansare un poco espero que tu también lo hagas…-no respondio solo se dio media vuelta, saliendo con los gemelos, llegando a un habitación algo retirada de la de su hermano. Era amplia y bien iluminada, tenía una vista al frente del dormitorio, entro sin vacilar acompañada de los Kiryu, examino cada rincón de esta, para finalmente sonreír. Zero e Ichiru, hicieron una leve reverencia excusándose, esta no los miro ni se percato de su ausencia, en cuanto volteo encontrándose sola. Suspiro levemente, era el… de eso no había duda, estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado de nueva cuenta, pero… había sido demasiado corto el tiempo entre ambos, tenía que verlo, tenía que hacerlo, miro al lado derecho de su cama admirando las maletas que tenia en su poder, frunció el entrejo al darse cuenta de que faltaba una, seguramente el que había llevado sus maletas había olvidado llevarla, suspiro levemente, tendría que ir a buscarlo. Sonrió ampliamente, tendría una oportunidad para verlo. Miro su cama, en esta residía su uniforme de la academia, comenzó a desvestirse, quitando prenda por prenda, hasta quedar solo con su ropa interior, tomo la blusa, y la falda, admirando en el espejo la linda figura que tenia, se veía tan hermosa, tenía un buen cuerpo, eso lo sabía de sobra, muchas veces se lo decían, pero verse de esa manera, solo engrandecía de cierta manera su ego. Se puso la chaqueta y las medias, calzo las botas características de la academia, abrió la puerta, no había señal de nadie, todos seguían durmiendo.

* * *

Salió del dormitorio dirigiéndose a la entrada, sintió sobre ella la mirada de los demás, pero poco le acerco a un grupo de chicas que estaban platicando cerca de ella, tal vez le dirían donde estaba aquella persona que buscaba con cierta desesperación, no se dio cuenta que estaba por una fuente, rodeada de tantos arboles. Un paisaje demasiado romantico para su gusto.

-disculpa… sabes dónde se encuentra Kiryu Zero-kun?- la chica volteo encontrándose con esta, mirándola de arriba abajo, haciendo que frunciera el entrejo Yuki.

-…Zero-kun no está disponible para ti ni para nadie…

-no te pregunte si estaba disponible te pregunte donde esta?...-dijo con un tono claramente molesto.

-…eres nueva no?-asintió-…no me extraña que fueras detrás de él tan rápido, solo te digo, que no deberías acercarte a él…

-aah si… y por qué no debería acercarme a él?

-fácil… él es mi novio…-las demás a su alrededor fruncieron el seño claramente molestas por aquel comentario, pasaron de largo de esta, ignorándola.

* * *

Suspiro lentamente iba a seguir su camino pero…

-tardaste…-volteo, encontrándose con una rubia de cabello corto, sonriendo tiernamente al plateado que recién se había llegado.

-…el director me ha mandado a llamar con Ichiru por los nuevos de la clase nocturna…

-ya veo…-por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, ninguno hablo, solo estaban ahí mirándose fijamente a los ojos, pero no conto esta que la mirada de Zero fuera demasiado penetrante haciendo que ladeara su rostro ya sonrosado.-…Zero… de lo que paso antes…-lo miro a hurtadillas… aun lo sentía sobre ella, haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse aun mas.-yo…

-te arrepientes…-se acerco mas a esta, la castaña que admiraba todo desde una distancia prudente, frunció el entrejo mostrándose furiosa ante aquel evento.-…lo estas?-pregunto rodeándola de la cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el suyo, logrando estremecerla, sentirla tan ajena y tan suya.-…Yori…-esta puso sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo sus firmes pectorales a través de la fina tela, sentía su aliento sobre ella, rozando su labios, sintiendo su aroma masculino que se volvía una droga para ella mezclarse con el suyo.

-yo…-sus labios rozándose, de una manera mágica, casi adictiva, de una manera que solo él podía hacerlo, sentirlo tan suyo… tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano, la corta distancia entre ellos era casi no era notable, y sin embargo quería que desapareciera, hasta que finalmente rompió con esa distancia acercándose hasta el, moviéndose delicadamente, era un beso tierno y lleno de cierto erotismo que hacía que esta se derritiera ante él, con su mano comenzó a descender hasta su falda, alzándola metiéndola adentro, subiendo por sus muslos, lográndola estremecer.

-agh…-gimió al sentirlo acariciarla de una manera tan… tan delicada, apretó con fuerza este el agarre de la rubia, bajo su otra mano, siguiendo el ejemplo de la anterior, alzándola y recargándola contra el árbol, casi por instinto lo atrajo a ella, enrollando sus largas y hermosas pernas a su cadera.- aaaghh…-gimió mas fuerte al lamer el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la parte de sus pechos que estaban descubiertos.- Zeroo…-susurro con su respiración agitada.

-Yori…-gruño el plateado con su voz ronca escuchándose lo más erótica posible al sentir que esta al mover sus caderas, sus sexos se encontraron, arqueando sus espaldas al sentir tal espasmos de placer, sintiendo descargas eléctricas.

* * *

La castaña admiro la erótica escena con odio. Al parecer aquella mujer era alguien o muy importante o alguien con quien pretendía pasar el momento. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Kiryu-kun...-Yori lo empujo al escuchar aquella voz cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, aquella voz parecía algo molesta, el plateado mas sin embargo se mostraba hecho una furia, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran su momento con la chica, odiaba cuando lo hacían, volteo a encarar a aquella persona encontrándose con la Kuran sonriendo ampliamente, se quedo mirándola, y es que a decir verdad no le había puesto atención a lo hermosa que era, sus finas facciones, sus sedosos cabellos, incluso sus rojizos y grandes ojos.-…lamento mucho haberte interrumpido…-se acerco a este, mirando de reojo a su acompañante. Era… de alguna manera algo insignificante comparándola con ella. Amplio su sonrisa ante ese cruel pensamiento.

-no debes estar aquí, los alumnos de la clase nocturna, no deben mezclarse con la diurna…-le dijo mostrándose claramente molesto.

-lo siento Kiryu-kun… pero sino mal recuerdo Cross-san dijo que si llegaba a tener algún especie de problema que podía recurrir a ti…o no?-miro a hurtadillas a la chica que estaba atrás de él, sus mejillas sonrojadas tratando de recobrar el aliento-…a no ser que quieras terminar lo que empezaste con ella…?-se trato de tranquilizar por el tono que había usado no le gusto nada la manera en que se había referido a Yori, nunca le había gustado que la trataran de esa forma, solo por él la respetaba más que a cualquiera, incluso llego a admitir en más de una ocasión que la amaba, incluso después de haberse acostado con alguna ofrecida chica dispuesta a pasar el momento con él.

-…-no respondió inmediatamente, se acerco a la rubia, tomándola de la cintura ayudandola a levantarse, la atrajo a su cuerpo, logrando estremecerla aun mas, cohibiéndose a si misma.-…ella no es cualquier chica, Kuran-san… ella es mi novia…-la Kuran miro a esta quien no pudo disimular una amplia sonrisa por lo recién dicho, logrando que esta congelara un poco su sonrisa.-…que es lo que quieres?

-perdí mi maleta, y quería saber si tu podrías ayudarme a encontrarla…-dijo está tratando de disimular su enojo, volteando, dándole la espalda, acariciando su larga y fina cabellera.

-…está bien… Yori… luego te buscare, de acuerdo?-asintió, pero no pudo evitar recibir un pequeño beso en los labios por parte del plateado. Acompaño a la Kuran hasta la entrada mirando a aquella criatura tan fina y delicada.

* * *

Caminaron hasta la entrada, pero no había nada ni siquiera algún alumno, suspiro derrotado, en poco tiempo empezaría la clase nocturna y tendría que ir con su hermano a calmar a todas las molestas chicas de su clase.

-pareces aburrido Kiryu-kun…-volteo a mirarla. Se veía hermosa a la luz del atardecer. Suspiro pesadamente.

-tal vez si en lugar de fingir que perdiste tu maleta, dijeras que querías pasar un tiempo conmigo… y decirme que es lo que en verdad quieres, no me encontraría de esta forma…-le miro sorprendida-no finjas tu maleta esta en el cuarto de tu hermano, me fije cuando entramos la pusiste ahí a propósito no es verdad?

-…-le miro nerviosa-… te diste cuenta

-soy mas perspicaz de lo que aparento… ahora me dirás que quieres?

-es muy simple en realidad…-admiro sus bellos ojos violeta.-…quiero ser alguien cercano a ti…-se acerco a este, admirando aquel vacio en sus ojos.-…quiero ser parte de ti…déjame entrar en tu vida…-puso su mano en su mejilla acariciándolo delicadamente, acercándose a él, de manera pausada, no decía nada, miraba aquella criatura sin emoción alguna, lo cual era raro, el odiaba a todos los vampiros, porque ella le había arrebatado lo que más amaba, le había quitado lo más preciado…y por poco… lo único que le quedaba. Era extraño sentir un reconfortable y cálido sentir en su pecho. Por qué sentía eso… por qué? Le recordaba de cierta manera cuando sentía a Yori a su lado…no… no podía abrirse a un vampiro no podía porque le habían quitado mucho. Reacciono al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios, pausados y cálidos, no se dio cuenta ni siquiera cuando esta se había alzado, para besarlo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-agghh…-la empujo bruscamente de él, cayendo al suelo, mirándola retadoramente.-…-levanto su mirada la castaña viendo al plateado, su mirada era demasiado fuerte, mostraba un odio, una repugnancia tan grande.

-…no vuelvas a hacerlo…-frunció el entrejo.

-pienso exactamente lo mismo Zero-kun…-su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa, cerro sus ojos frunciendo el entrejo.-…eres nueva no?-la castaña asintió, mirando detenidamente a la mujer, era hermosa, increíblemente hermosa, su cuerpo, sus finas curvas, sus largas piernas, su piel nívea, sus hermosos orbes jade, incluso el cabello rubio que tenia. Era preciosa, una muñeca prácticamente, parecía tan delicada, que con el menor de los roces podría romperse.

-yo…

-vi todo, no le vuelvas a hacer eso a Zero…-su mirada gélida era demasiada para ella, se mostro cohibida por su presencia. Llego al lugar su hermano, mirando aquella escena algo desconcertado.-Ichiru lleva a la señorita Kuran a su dormitorio y asegúrate de que descanse como es debido…-le miro seria-…ha pasado mucho tiempo en el auto y debe estar cansada…-el plateado menor ayudo a esta a incorporarse, tomándola de los hombros para irse, volteo a ver a los 2 que se habían quedado atrás, sin poder evitar mirar como esa mujer se lanzaba a los brazos del Kiryu.

* * *

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que dejara que lo tocara de esa le correspondió solo estaba ahí sin nada más que decir, ni siquiera sus emociones podía lograr sacar, estar con ella de esa manera… era en más de una manera hiriente.-…no tenias por qué hacerlo…puedo salir de mis problemas por mi cuenta…-sonrió ante lo dicho.

-…solo defiendo lo que es mi amor…

-…que te hace pensar que soy tuyo…-este la separo ligeramente de él. Los orbes jade de esta cambiaron a un rojizo, aun en su contra su voluntad, puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-…creo que eso te lo deje en claro, en cuanto me pediste ese favor o no?-…no respondió, solo seguía frunciendo el entrejo-…te iba a liberar de esa maldición…pero ese "favor" te costo tu vida…-le acaricio la mejilla levemente-eres mío desde ese momento…-rozo sus labios contra los del plateado y sin embargo este seguía sin mostrar algún cambio en su persona.-…deberías agradecer, que te dejo estar con esa chiquilla…-lo soltó camino un poco esta, mostro sorpresa ante lo recién dicho.-…deberías estar agradecido… de que siga con vida.- sonrió aun mas al ver su expresión…temor…un gran temor… se sintió perdido por un momento, dolor…eso fue lo que sintió…un gran dolor en su ser.

* * *

-Zero…-escucho un murmullo cercano a él. Volteo a mirar de quien provenía esa voz, era ella.-Zero… estas…-no termino de hablar porque este la tenía entre sus brazos, como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomándola con fuerza.-Zero… Zero…

-no me dejes…

-que…?-aquello le tomo por sorpresa.

-dime… que no me dejaras…por favor…necesito saberlo…-esta correspondió al abrazo, beso delicada su mejilla, separándose de él ligeramente.

-jamás lo hare…-este sonrió a lo bajo, tomándola entre sus brazos. Mientras una rubia miraba esa conmovedora escena, con los brazos cruzados.

-Asami-sensei… no debería mirar o escuchar en donde no le llaman…-volteo mirando a aquel plateado, se podía casi ver en el odio que sentía por su hermano.

-tengo derecho sobre el…-se quito del lugar dejándolo consternado. El al igual que ella se quedo mirando a aquella pareja.

-terminaras perdiéndola…-susurro.-al igual que todo aquello que has amado…-se quitándose del lugar, mientras el plateado y la rubia seguían abrazados como si no hubiera mañana… y es que ella…ella…era su más grande deseo…

* * *

**BIEN QUE OPINAN? REVIEWS?**

**LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! :)**


	3. DEBILIDAD

**NIÑOS! LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO LA TAREA QUE ME ENCARGAN ES UN CHINGOOO! NO EXAGERO! NETA PERO BUENO, RECUERDAN QUE DIJE QUE ESTE SERIA EL UNICO FIC QUE TRABAJARIA DESPUES EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS! PS ME GANO LA INSPIRACION JAJAJAJA, DE NUEVA CUENTA… PENSANDO EN ALGUIEN QUE HE AMADO MAS QUE CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA. RECUERDAN QUE DIJE QUE EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS LO HIZO PENSANDO EN ESA PERSONA? PS DIGAMOS QUE OTRA VEZ LO HIZO… TT v TT LO MAS GRACIOSO ES QUE HABIA DICHO QUE NO QUERIA VOLVER A PENSAR EN EL… Y OTRA VEZ HACE DE LAS SUYAS (SOBRETODO PORQUE ME HA HECHO MUCHO DAÑO Y ME DEJO LLORANDO MUCHAS VECES)! BUENO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA QUE EN SI IMPORTA! AUN NO TENGO LA TRAMA BIEN DESARROLLADA DE HECHO SE ME OCURRIO POR LA CANCION DE YURIDIA, SE LLAMA "ME OLVIDARAS". ESPEREN PACIENTEMENTE VALE? ENTRE MAS EMO ME ENCUENTRE MEJOR PARA LA TRAMA DEL FIC (XCIERTO NO SOY EMO, ES SOLO UNA FORMA DE DECIRLO QUE ME PONGO TRISTE JAJAJAJA XDD) QUE MASOQUISTA SOY NO? JAJAJAJA ¬¬ LOOOL'**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Ich4: JAJAJJAAJ LO SE ZERO-KUN ES UN CASANOVA! XESO ME ENCANTA!**

**Rikea: SE QUE EL GIRO DEL FIC ES ALGO RARO Y QUE YORI NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON EL MUNDO DE LOS VAMPIROS, PERO RECUERDA QUE ESTE ES COMO "QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI YUKI NO HUBIERA ESTADO CON ZERO", ADEMAS SE IRA CONOCIENDO POCO A POCO QUE ES LO QUE REALMENTE SIENTE ESTE POR ELLA, NO TE DESESPERES, LAMENTO MUCHO QUE NO HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC, PERO NO PUEDO ADELANTAR COSAS EN ESTE FC PORQUE SINO DIRIA CASI TODA LA TRAMA, DE VERAS LO SIENTO. PERO ESTE SI ES UN ZERO/YUKI**

**Mina Sanchez: TAL VEZ AL PRINCIPIO EL TRAMA SE VEA ALGO LENTO PERO TRANQUILA, ES ALGO QUE YA TENIA PLANEADO. ES ALGO QUE YA HABIA TENIDO EN CUENTA, SE ARREGLARA LAS COSAS Y PRONTO VERAS EL ZERO/YUKI :DD**

**Sayuri-10009 : GRACIAS AMIGA, PERO NO ME GUSTARIA QUE SE VIERA ALGO FEO, ASI QUE SEGUIRE CON LA TRAMA TAL Y COMO LA TENIA CONTEMPLADA, ESO SI HABRA ALGUNAS COMPLICACIONES TODO ES POR EL BN DE LA HISTORIA JAJJAJAAJ XDD**

**Yahiro: ES COMO EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS EL TARDARA UN POCO EN DARSE CUENTA DE ALGO. PERO NO DIRE QUE ES XDDD JOJOJO COMO LE DIJE A RIKEA NO PUEDO ADELANTAR HECHOS PORQUE ES COMO DECIR LA TRAMA COMPLETA, ASI QUE TRANQUIS ESTO SI ES UN ZERO/YUKI.**

**Ariadnek1989: GRACIAS :DDD ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. :DD**

* * *

**~DEBILIDAD~**

La acompaño hasta su habitación, en silencio, ninguno de los dos habían hablado al respecto de ese acontecimiento y sin embargo. Quería saber que significaba esa chica al Kiryu. Ladeo su rostro mirando a aquella persona con curiosidad, era parecido a él, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus cabellos y sin embargo, Zero tenía un porte y una dignidad más grande que la de su hermano menor. Lo miro retirarse en cuanto llegaron pero-tan importante…-este paro en seco al escuchar la voz de la castaña.-tan importante es esa niña… para él?- no tuvo la necesidad de volteo a verla, sabia a quien se refería. Que era ella quien él quería. O eso es lo que pretendía.

-no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te incumben Yuki-dono.

-entonces es verdad que es importante para Zero-kun?-suspiro derrotado volteando a verla, su semblante era igual que el de él. Pero se podía percibir que Ichiru transmitía sus sentimientos mejor que su hermano.

-Yori es… algo a lo que se aferro.

-que… quieres decir?

-te darás cuenta a su debido tiempo.-se excuso con una leve reverencia de cabeza, mientras esta se quedaba sola. Dejo salir un leve quejido. Sentándose en su cama, se recostó en ella, se toco los labios recordando la leve fricción que había surgido al besar a su amado Zero, dejándose llevar por aquel reconfórtable sentir cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Zero… de verdad te encuentras bien?-este asintió levemente, estaban en su habitación, tenía su cabeza en el regazó de la chica mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos.- no tenias que decirle eso a la chica nueva.

-por qué no? Claramente se veía que quería decir algo que no estaba a lugar…no me gusta que te traten mal Yori y lo sabes.-sonrío tiernamente al sentir como este subía su mano a su mejilla.-no quiero perderte.

-Zero… por qué crees que me perderás? has dicho eso desde que nos conocemos…-le miro intensamente incorporándose de su lugar. Se abalanzo sobre ella, tomándola de la cintura, mientras que sus cuerpos se estremecían al contacto que se proporcionaban mutuamente, beso los labios de Yori, lenta y tortuosamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se alzo un poco dejándola algo aturdida. Iba a decir algo pero tocaron inmediatamente a la puerta. Se levanto aun en contra de querer hacerlo, cuando lo abrió estaba ahí su hermano.

-ya es hora…

-te alcanzo en un momento.- su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza, quitándose del lugar, se volteo hacia Yori quien estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama.-ahora regreso. Procura no salir del cuarto hasta que haya regresado.

-pero…

-no es seguro que te vayas sola a tu dormitorio. Quédate aquí.-ordeno, mientras esta solo asintió levemente. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con su hermano al final del pasillo, quien se veía algo molesto. Pero de qué? Tal vez por el hecho que estaba jugando Zero con Yori, el hecho que ella no pertenecía a su mundo. Y que el la arrastrara a ese horrible y obscuro mundo solo para que le diera algo de luz. Era egoísta, egoísta y estúpido.

* * *

Avanzaron sin decir palabra alguna muy común entre ambos. Aunque el hubiera querido sacar aquel tema, no podía. Ichiru se detuvo un poco, sintiéndose algo mareado, era raro que se sintiera de esa manera, hacia ya algunos años que había dejado de tener algún mal síntoma, entonces… por qué en ese tiempo comenzaron a aparecer de nueva cuenta?

-estas bien?-le tomo por el hombro ayudándolo a detenerse

-si… solo un poco mareado.- frunció el entrejo levemente.-descuida podre hacer las rondas.

-pero…-este le quito la mano con un débil golpe en esta- estaré bien.-le miro continuar, su hermano era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarle ver que seguía con su enfermedad, y sin embargo, lo entendía. Sintió un golpe en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos violetas eran cambiados por uno carmesí, levanto su vista por un momento dándose cuenta que su hermano no estaba allí. Avanzo un poco solo para caer hincando sintiendo aquella necesidad que tenia que se tomada.

-te dije que eras mío Zero-kun- sonrió ampliamente al ver el plateado en aquella condición tan lastimera. Busco en su pantalón aquella caja que odiaba tener, sacando una tableta la tomo y la hecho a su boca, logrando calmarlo un poco. Se trato de incorporar. Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo y diviso a los alumnos de la clase nocturna avanzar, mientras que las chicas gritaban eufóricas el nombre de algunos de ellos, su hermano estaba calmando a algunas de ellas, no se movió solo veía con recelo a todos ellos, sintió una mirada sobre él, busco con su mirada a aquella persona solo para darse cuenta que era la Kuran quien le miraba curiosa. Los demás avanzaron sin tomarle la más mínima atención cuando pasaron a su lado.

* * *

-Kiryu-kun…-volteo encontrándose con Kaname, quien le miraba serenamente se acerco a este lentamente, frunciendo el entrejo su hermana- estas bien?- abrió sus ojos ante aquel comentario, tratando de calmarse y sin dejar que alguna emoción mas lo embargara. Solo asintió logrando que este sonriera levemente- me alegra saberlo…- se dio la vuelta para incorporarse con los demás quienes miraban curiosos aquel acto.

-que fue eso? Nii-san

-no lo sé… supongo que solo fue para fastidiar-volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban aun en ese lugar-ustedes largo de aquí…!-grito con voz fuerte causando que algunas se estremecieran y corrieran de ese lugar, despavoridas, causando una leve risa en su hermano-no es gracioso…

-lo es si hubieras visto tu cara hermano…-solo bufo a la bajo, miro a su hermano aunque él no mostrara muy a seguido sus sentimientos, le agradaba la idea de verlo reír, aunque fuera, solo un poco. Se dividieron los lugares, su hermano estaba dentro del edificio, y él afuera. Miraba la luna en su plenitud, se veía tan hermosa. Como aquella persona que esperaba en su alcoba, sonrío ante la imagen de Yori recostada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Suspiro levemente.

* * *

-Yuki-sama que es lo que tanto ve?-esta volteo desganadamente, al mirar a un rubio de ojos azules quien le miraba detenidamente. Este miro en la misma dirección que hasta hacia nada ella había visto.-… no me diga que esta viendo a ese idiota de Kiryu Zero-frunció el entrejo, causando que sus ojos brillaran con un intenso color carmín, causando que este sudara frio.

-Yuki… tranquilízate quieres.-levanto su vista encontrándose con su hermano quien leía tranquilamente, recorrió con su mirada a todos los vampiros que estaban ahí, definidamente todos eran conocidos de su hermano, suspiro pesadamente, estaría vigilada por ellos.

-solo venimos a esto? A quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada…

-yo no diría que es una pérdida de tiempo Kuran-san.- se encontró con la misma mujer que había hecho volver a su habitación cuando estaba con el plateado.- recuerda que están aquí porque de esa manera se demostrara que tanto los vampiros como los humanos podemos convivir en paz…o es que acaso Cross-san no te lo dijo antes?

-a mi me parece que es una pérdida de tiempo hacer este tipo de cosas, dime que haría un humano si se enteraría de la verdadera identidad de nosotros he?

-bueno eso depende mucho… pero dime Kuran-san. Tu aborreces a los humanos?

-por supuesto. Ellos no merecen que nosotros tengamos algún trato con ellos…

-si estas tan segura de tu respuesta, me puedes explicar el por qué hace un momento te encontré con Kiryu Zero besándolo.- trago grueso intentando serenarse, sintió la mirada pesada de su hermano sobre ella mientras fruncía el entrejo suavemente, intentando contenerse.

-no… no se dé que hablas… Asami-sensei

-me vas a decir acaso que no…

-Asami-sensei, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para tocar ese tema…-le fulmino con la mirada Kaname a la rubia, causando una leve risa por parte de esta.

-está bien, Kaname-kun…- se quito del lugar, mostrando su profundo enfado-…pero esto no se quedara así-susurro para sí misma.

-Yuki…-esta se quito del lugar mostrándose molesta, Kaname miro a dos de sus compañeros quienes entendieron el mensaje que les mando el Kuran.

* * *

Había salido afuera, estaba cansada de tantas cosas, solo quería estar con él. Quería verlo. Sentirlo suyo.

-no deberías estar así… ambos sabemos que estuvo bien lo que hice. Por qué sigues insistiendo que está mal?-avanzo mas, se encontró con el plateado, y la rubia que estaba a su lado, se acerco a este acaricio su mejilla, apartándolo de el bruscamente.-te vi hace un momento con esa tonta… dime en verdad quieres estar con ella o solo es un capricho más?

-no tengo por qué responder a esa tonta pregunta…

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación en donde estaba, ya era conocida muy bien por ella, sonrío al recordar que el plateado quería encontrarla allí, se preocupaba por ella. De verdad lo hacía. Se levanto de su lugar buscando sus botas, acto seguido se las puso, abrió la puerta, mirando por el pasillo esperando no ser vista por nadie. Salió de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta suavemente, no quería ocasionar más problemas a Zero, siempre lo hacía, quería dejar de ser una molestia. Llego hasta la entrada del dormitorio, volteando solo para percatarse que no había nadie, comenzó a correr en dirección a su dormitorio. Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido entre los arbustos. Comenzó a acercarse a este aun sabiendo que no debía.

* * *

-entonces dime que harias si la convirtiera hee?

-no te atrevas a hacerlo Shizuka…

-Zero…?-susurro débilmente, acercándose aun mas.

-entonces acaba con lo que empezaste, sino quieres que ella se vea involucrada… dime acaso quieres que acabe como tus padres?

-CALLATE!-grito, tomándola de los hombros bruscamente.-no… no te atrevas, a dañarla… ella y mi hermano…

-son lo único que te queda no es así?-asintió levemente.-si en verdad dices quererla… deberías dejarla ir.

-no puedo…

* * *

-Ze…-alguien la tomo por atrás aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras lamia, su cuello, involuntariamente, ahogo un gemido, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzando a descender. Volteo a ver de quien se trataba miro a un hombre de mediana edad.

-es peligroso que este aquí a altas horas de la noche Señorita… jajajajaja- escucho una voz burlona hablarle.

Giro su rostro bruscamente volteando a su derecha. Frunció el entrejo-sucede algo?-su rostro se torno pálido.

-Yori…-susurro al mismo tiempo que corría en dirección a donde había volteado. Siendo seguido por Shizuka.

-por favor…déjame...

-lo siento señorita, pero tengo una inmensa hambre… por que no me da el gusto de ser el que pruebe su sangre.-intento en vano zafarse de su amarre.

-déjala ir…-levantaron ambos sus miradas para encontrarse con la castaña, quien les miraba tranquilamente. El hombre comenzó a temblar ante aquella presencia femenina. Pero sonrio ampliamente poniendo su rostro en la curva que se formaba en el cuello de la chica.

-y que si no lo hago…-un colmillo dejo salirse, enterrándose ligeramente en su cuello, hinundando el olor a sangre.

-Akatsuki… Aido…-estos aparecieron atrás de ella, con el entrejo fruncido.-quítensela.-estos asintieron al mismo tiempo que corrían a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, este los evadió fácilmente.-veo que no eres cualquier vampiro nivel E.

-me alaga señorita…

-lamento que no te quede más vida…-sus ojos brillaron de una manera terrorífica, convirtiéndose en cenizas, al mismo tiempo que Yori caía al suelo, temblando.-estas bien…-se acerco a esta pero retrocedió casi por instinto. Frunciendo el entrejo.

-Yori…

-Ichiru…

-que haces aquí?

-yo…-este le ayudo a incorporarse.

-estas bien Sayori-san?-los presentes voltearon a ver a la presencia que se le había sumado. La susodicha solo asintió levemente.- Ichiru, necesito que la acompañes a su dormitorio.-este asintió rodeándola con sus brazos llevándola de ahí.-en cuanto a ustedes dos, Aido-kun y Akatsuki-kun necesito hablar con ustedes…

-Kuran-san, usted vuelva a la clase, su hermano debe estar preocupado por usted…-se quitaron del lugar dejándola sola. Suspiro pesadamente, se suponía que ella era su rival entonces por qué la había ayudado? Era cierto que ella quería deshacerse de la chica, pero… verla de esa manera. No hubiera sido lo más sensato. Comenzó a avanzar de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez adentrándose al bosque.

* * *

Escucho un leve quejido, aun la situación de la que fue presente no tuvo miedo de dirigirse a ese lugar. Nuevamente busco con su mirada el origen de ese sonido. Encontrándose con el plateado, sentado en el suelo, tocando con una de sus manos su garganta, tosiendo ligeramente.

-tu novia estuvo en peligro…-soltó ella sin pensar-…pero… descuida… está bien ahora.

-Yo…ri…-hablo pesadamente. Se acerco a este lentamente recordando cómo había estado su último encuentro.-no… te acerques…-suplico en vano. Puesto que ella estaba en frente a él, se puso a su altura, miro su rostro por un momento. Cayo sobre si misma ahogando un gemido con ambas manos, después de haberlo visto…

-eres… eres un vampiro...-no supo cómo había llegado a esa posición, pero el estaba encima de ella tomándola de sus muñecas, frunciendo el entrejo, al mismo tiempo se bajaba su rostro hasta su cuello, mientras ella sentía su respiración en el. -agghh…-gimió ante aquellas deliciosas sentires que le provoco el plateado. Lamio su cuello hasta su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo mordía suavemente.-Ze…ro…-soltó en un suspiro. Cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar. Pero este se detuvo alejándose de ella bruscamente. Se incorporo lentamente, mirando como intentaba contenerse. Se acerco a este una vez más.- quien te hizo esto?

-…vete…

-fue la sangre de esa chica lo que provoco verdad?

-vete…-suplico en vano, levanto su vista mirando como Yuki se quitaba su listo, y la chaqueta quedándose solo con su blusa de manga larga.

-ayudare…- se acerco a este tocando su cuello con sus manos, aplicando fuerza en el, cayendo unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre su rostro, provocándolo salvajemente.- déjame… ayudarte.- no pudo resistirse más, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola, comenzando a succionar su sangre, mientras temblaba lentamente.-está bien… estará todo bien Zero.- por qué él era lo que quería más que cualquier otra persona en su vida, por qué haría lo necesario para estar a su lado. Por qué él… era… su mayor debilidad…

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS. RECUERDEN A 2 CAPITULOS DEL FINAL EN "EL RECUERDO DE TU ADIÓS!"**

**REVIEWS? SI NO SEAN MALITOS! LOS QUIERE Y ADORA CiinD! ;)**


	4. JUEGOS

Bien antes que nada, una disculpa, aparte de que me estaba muriendo de gripa, se sumo que tengo examnes, tareas, tengo qe entregar tareas, apuntes y no se cuantas cosas mas! Dx morire! ademas de que por culpa de mis vicios (¬/v/¬ no mi culpa que los mangas sean tan... ATRAYANTES! xDDD) no he dormido bn y me la pase en las tardes roncando jajajaja. gracias por sus reviews a:

Ariadnek1989: Gracias por el apoyo :DD jajajajaj y claro que habra** LEMMON**! es casi casi un pecado que no haya lemmon en un fanfic xDD en cuanto a Yori, la veras menos pero tendra una parte clave de la historia, y si habra el tipico triangulo amoroso entre Kaname-Yuki-Zero! se vera mas adelante espero que te guste este capitulo cuidate :DD. Nee-chan... eres una adivina! me leiste la mente jojojojoj pero con el segundo personaje que dijiste jajajajjaa pero no adivines mas! sino me quedo sin trama jajajjaja no es cierto xD

Yahiro: si lo estoy escribiendo, pero por la tarea y todo no creo que lo suba muy pronto al igual que el ultimo captulo de El recuerdo de tu adiós. Eso si te dejo el Summary para que veas como sera:

**-cásate conmigo...-le expecto el plateado al mismo tiempo que mostraba aquella cajita donde residía tal bello y exquisito anillo.-...por qué... lo haces mas difícil...-expecto la castaña, al borde del llanto.-No me casare contigo...-giro su rostro sonrojado-te amo...-se no que lo hiciste... nunca me amaste.- Comenzó a caminar a paso lento sintiendo sobre el su** **mirada lastimera.-me olvidaste?...-susurro apenas para si misma.-Nunca lo hice...-respondió a lo bajo, sintiendo un vació en su pecho.**

bien ese seria parcticamente de lo que trataria eso si. de un mundo alterno! xDD esk kiero probar con ese tipo de escenario muy pronto lo subire pero descuida de esta semana o la que sigue no pasa! xDD

Sayuri-10009: :9 ps si, sera algo nuevo, espero que les guste, eso amiga tendras que descubrirlo tu solita xDD

itzel A. : aki esta Witzi :DD

Taormina: si gracias por el consejo amiga :DD pero leere el manga para este fic. Porque sinceramente siento que mi cerebro ya dio mucho! TTvTT culpa a la escuela! Dx y a los maestros y sus traumantes examenes!. El fic que hare sera de un universo alterno. Espero que te guste, porque lo subire muy pronto :)

Ich4: jjajajjajaj de hecho! aunque su relacion como siempre se vera interrumpida por alguien! Dx

Cynthia: tocaya, tus suplicas fueron escuchada :9

Gee: aqui esta :D

Ayame: jajajaj entonces somos ya dos maasoquistas xk avecs soy tambn asi! xDD

Paziitha:nee aki esta como prometi :DD

Sakuritha: y ya aperecera!

Onix12: de hecho te sorprenderas en lo ultimo

Guilty Night: hice lo que pude TTvTT

**antes que nada gracias por leer~!**

* * *

**~JUEGOS~**

Con su mano hizo más prominente el acercamiento de su boca con el cuello de la castaña. Nunca había probado la sangre. Nunca en su vida había tenido la necesidad de tomar aquel néctar que estaba tomando el plateado, sus ojos que hasta ese momento estaban cerrados, se abrieron dejando ver el color carmín en ellos de una manera casi terrorífica. Temblaba ligeramente, no quería tomar su sangre... Pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había probado y de cierta manera había encontrado aquel contacto tan exquisito y adictivo. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar alejándose ligeramente de ella quien le miraba detenidamente- ya estas satisfecho?-asintió con la cabeza.-me alegro.-se acerco un poco más a este limpiando los restos de sangre en su boca.-creo que deberías ir a cambiarte o tendrás problemas...

-tu serás la que tengas problemas... Se supone que...

-lo sé, que nadie puede tomar sangre aquí, pero- removió el mechón de cabellos plata de este, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.-no podía dejarte así...

-de todos modos no debiste hacerlo.-miro sus ojos ligeramente, eran hermosos a simple vista.

-esa niña sabe que eres un vampiro?-dijo esta ahora dándole la espalda y comenzando a abrochar su camisa. El plateado comenzó a recorrerla con la mirada, y en cuanto se detuvo en su cuello, se quedo pasmado, sus cabellos se abrían dejando paso al ver su blanquecino cuello.

-no...-pero en seco, tratando de contenerse, el abrumador deseo de probar su sangre se hizo eminente.

-se lo dirás?

-no... No quiero... Que sufra, por mi culpa-respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a incorporarse, difícilmente.

-no crees que ya está sufriendo?-giro a mirarlo, su semblante era duro, pero aun así le mantuvo la mirada- ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de tu "estado", creo que deberías preguntarte si es eso lo que quieres que pase...

-me tengo que ir...-paso de largo a esta, mientras esta ladeaba su rostro.-por cierto...-de nueva cuenta volteo-... Gracias...-sintió su pecho golpear, mientras un adorable tono carmín se instalaba en sus mejillas, sonrió levemente. Era feliz... Aunque sea un poco. Se había acercado a aquel hombre.

* * *

Temblaba, ligeramente, un miedo descomunal había tomado su cuerpo y mente, lo único que agradecía era que no estaba sola, Ichiru había permanecido un buen rato con ella.

-te encuentras bien?

-…-no respondió, su mirada hasta ese momento había sido reservada para un lugar inexistente en aquella habitación, era más que claro que esa pregunta no tenía a lugar. Era obvio que no estaba bien! Aun podía sentir a aquel hombre intentado tomar su sangre a la fuerza si esa chica nueva no hubiera aparecido…-…ella… ella también… es un…

-vampiro?-completo el plateado a quien miraba sigilosamente, asintió con la cabeza temerosamente.-tarde o temprano te ibas a dar cuenta de lo que pasa, si… ella es una sangre pura.

-sangre pura?

-se les llama así a aquellos vampiros cuya sangre no ha sido mezclada con la de algún ser impuro. Es debido a ello que son muy temidos así como respetados. Es una suerte que el vampiro que te ataco fuera uno normal

-suerte?-ironizo- no tienes idea, de lo que sentí en cuanto empezó a clavar sus colmillos en mi…tenía miedo de no volver a ver a nadie, a ti, a las chicas, al director a…a…-y cayó en la cuenta... Donde estaba Zero? Se pregunto si estaría bien, recordó que cuando Asami-sensei había hablado con él se veía molesto. Y no era para menos, puesto que era de ella quien hablaban.-donde...-susurro débilmente- donde está Zero?- el plateado que estaba a un lado de ella le miro súbitamente.

-no deberías tener una relación más allá de la amistad con mi hermano... Por tu bien.

-mi... Bien?-frunció levemente el seño- a que te refieres con "por mi Bien"?

-sabes perfectamente a lo que refiero-no le respondió causando que este suspirara pesadamente-Yori, mi hermano no te ama.

-claro que si... El...

-solo te ve como algo a que aferrarse, por si no lo has notado, Zero es muy serio, no expresa sus emociones claramente y si lo hace, es de una manera bastante rara. Tal vez cree que te ama porque...-levanto su mirada encontrándose con de la joven que le acompañaba, sus ojos se veían llorosos.- porque le recuerdas a alguien quien quiso mucho... si lo piensas bien… eres solo un capricho

-a quien?

-mi madre...-callo un momento-tienes los mismos color de ojos de mamá, cuando ellos murieron, lo último que vio Zero fue eso y su sonrisa. Tú te le pareces mucho, no me extraña que te cuide tanto, eres una especie de capricho para el- no respondió nada más. Salió inmediatamente, cerró la puerta suavemente, y al momento de dar el primer paso, se escucho un leve sollozo. Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

* * *

Tenía que afrontar esa realidad, tenía que hacerlo. Se alejo de aquel lugar. Se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina.-se puede saber a que estaban jugando?- ambos hombres se miraron entre sí.

-es algo complicado Asami-sensei...-dijo el rubio quien se mostraba algo nervioso, esa imponente mujer tenía una presencia bastante imponente, tenía ese "algo" que lograba estremecerlo. La susodicha arqueo una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

-lo que quiero decir es...

-teníamos ordenes de Kaname-sama para cuidar de Yuki-sama... Lamentamos mucho tener que haber usado nuestros poderes en frente de esa humana, pero...

-hablare con el director para reportar el incidente-ladeo su rostro encontrándose con el plateado- no quiero que se vuelva a repetir el incidente de hace un momento, no tienen la mas mínima idea de la magnitud del problema que hubiera ocasionado que algún alumno de la clase diurna se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora váyanse a clases-ambos se quitaron del lugar alegando su falta de sentido común con la que habían actuado. Se giro hacia el plateado que estaba en dirección a esta. Se acerco a él, mirándolo detenidamente.

-hiciste lo que te ordene?-asintió- bien... Como esta?

-algo nerviosa-no le respondió- le dije que se alejara de Zero.

-ah si?-soltó con cierta burla, el plateado esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica a la rubia.-por que lo hiciste?

-ambos sabemos que quieres que mi hermano este contigo, y de hecho lo esta... Lo que aun no comprendo es cómo puedes dejar que este con Yori...-le miro algo seria.

-ese es asunto mío Ichiru-kun... Aunque no veo el propósito de que lo hayas hecho?-sonrió ampliamente-será... Que te gusta esa chiquilla?

-a que viene ese absurdo comentario- frunció el entrejo

-ambos sabemos que nunca has visto con buenos ojos el hecho que tu hermano este con esa niña

-el no la ama…

-como puedes estar atan seguro de lo que dices?

-…-suspiro levemente- siempre he querido saber qué es lo que piensa mi hermano, pero creo comprenderlo un poco…-le miro confusa- acaso nunca te has aferrado a algo, a aquello que te hace feliz, por un leve momento, porque sabes que en si tu felicidad fue arrebatada hace tiempo, y ese pequeño momento en eres feliz, quieres que todo deje de avanzar y que perdure por años?-no respondió-… creo que es eso lo que quiere mi hermano con ella, se parece mucho a mi madre, supongo que él la ve en ella, y por eso…-callo, al mirar que la rubia se quitaba de su lugar. Su entrejo estaba levemente fruncido. Se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, esperando pacientemente. Sabía que llegaría allí, se recosto sobre la cama, aspirando su olor, dejandose llevar, sintiendo una calma infinita en su persona. Cayendo dormida al poco rato.

* * *

Regreso a su dormitorio, estaba demasiado cansada y aburrida como para seguir en el aula, no quería estar presente y mucho menos dar explicaciones innecesarias a su hermano. Eso era lo que más odiaba. Odiaba su tipo de vida, la manera en que estaba todo planeado. Todo. Levanto su cabeza para admirar el hermoso paisaje, la luna en su máximo esplendor, era su hora. Se llevo las manos a su cuello, recordando tan fascinante sensación que le había regalado el plateado. Abrió la ventana dejando que la suave brisa la llenara. Su vista estaba sumisa en el horizonte, recordó la manera tan dulce en que Zero, había tomado a la chica que había ayudado. Se veía que la quería, pero... Por alguna razón, ese sentimiento, era reciproco. No le gustaba nada el tan solo pensar que el jamás se fijaría en ella. Tenía miedo a perder.

Se dirigió a su cama, recostándose lentamente, se había quitado su uniforme y ahora usaba un camisón de seda que marcaba su fino cuerpo.-hasta cuando vas a dejar de ocultarte... Onii-sama?-el chico salió de las sombras sonrió levemente al verla.

-veo que sabias que estaba aquí...

-claro, que lo sabía, tu presencia es algo... adorablemente perturbadora.-se sentó al borde la cama, admirando los bellos ojos de su querida hermana.

-no debiste participar en aquel estúpido juego.

-lo dices por esa humana?-asintió

-pensé que los odiabas

- y los odio... Es solo... Que ver esa expresión de dolor en su rostro. Debiste haberlo visto. También hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo.

-me alegra saber que pienses en ello. Yuki, quería hablarte de lo que sucedió con Asami-sensei.

-que quieres saber?-frunció el entrejo

-se que lo que dijo es verdad, quieres acercarte a Kiryu Zero... No?-solo le miro seria-...no entiendo tus motivos para estar con él, pero debes entender que eres mi prometida y...

-y qué? Oni-sama, no creas que no se de tus encuentros furtivos con algunas chicas de la sociedad. Nunca te he dicho nada ni siquiera, ha habido motivo alguno de reclamo no que crees yo también tengo derecho a vivir un poco...-beso la frente de su hermana alejándose de ella, giro la perilla de la puerta, iba a salir pero se detuvo un poco

-es verdad que he cometido muchos errores, pero debes saber que he hecho todo esto por el bien de nuestra familia, por nosotros... Lo lamento mucho, pero este es el destino que te toco vivir, debes afrontarlo.- salió completamente de la habitación. Había mucho que quería decir. Y a la vez que debía callar. Odiaba su destino. Lo hacía desde que era pequeña, el pensar tan solo el simple hecho de saber que existía únicamente con el propósito de ser la esposa de su hermano, y perpetuar la sangre, era un peso que había cargado desde siempre. Pero ya estaba harta, harta de él, de su origen, de todos. Cargaría con ese peso. Siempre lo hizo y sin embargo, aun no podía hacerse a la idea de estar con él. Tenía que haber una manera de poder salvarse de todo ello, o por lo menos de escapar. Se dejo vencer por el sueño, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta dejando a su hermano en el camino, sus cuartos quedaban cerca y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era poder descansar, se adentro en aquel lugar, encontrándose con aquella mujer despreciable, se quedo detenidamente mirándola, a simple vista Hio Shizuka era una mujer de una exquisita belleza, era delicada, refinada con un porte encantador que derrochaba una elegancia tan perfecta, que podía casi uno jurar que con el mas mínimo roce de su piel con algún objeto esta podría ser herida, una muñeca… eso era ella, una bella muñeca tratando de disfrazar al verdadero monstruo, que era en verdad.

Sintió en la mirada lasciva de alguien sobre ella, abrió sus ojos lentamente, incorporándose, levanto su rostro, encontrándose con el plateado. La mirada vacía del plateado era demasiado penetrante para la mujer, se incorporo de la cama acercándose al plateado, con su mano se dirigió hacia su pecho, primeramente dudando en que este pudiera rechazarlo pero… no lo hizo, sintió la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, se acerco mas a él, acurrucándose en su pecho.- abrázame…-exigió sin una respuesta por parte de este-…por favor… te necesito…-susurro, al mismo tiempo que este hacia lo que pedía. Unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron de la mejilla de la plateada.- déjame estar contigo… solo esta noche…

-sabes que no es parte del trato que te quedes a dormir.-sentencio el plateado.

-lo sé.- sonrió contra su pecho, cerro sus ojos levemente- pero quiero estar a alado de ti, solo un poco mas.-se separo de este, mirándola, suspiro levemente de ella.

-procura no hacer mucho ruido…-asintió, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de ella. Tomo una muda limpia, fue directamente al baño, a tomar una ducha, mientras esta se recostaba nuevamente en su cama. No quería admitirlo, pero… esas palabras estaban taladrando su ser. Tenía que pararlos. Tenía que hacerlos. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, lo mismo había sentido ella cuando aquel humano fue arrancado de su lado. En sus mejillas se colocaron un color carmín, apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Sería una larga noche… o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de ella. La luz del sol comenzó a molestarla, sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente al mismo tiempo que intentaba en vano moverse, giro su rostro al encontrar que alguien la tenia abrazada de la cintura, sus mejillas ardieron fuertemente, al mirar a ese chico, abrazarla con tal posesividad. Era encantadora la manera en que la tenia, se removió de su lugar pero solo atino a reforzar su amarre. Acercándola más a su tacto.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía. Todavía era temprano pero aun así, quería que fuera ella lo primero que viera, además, quería preguntar ver como estaba, no lo había visto desde que había salido de su alcoba dejándola. Tenía que encontrarlo, pedirle una explicación, se encontró enfrente de su alcoba, por algún motivo, estaba nerviosa. Comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta pero…

-…-comenzó a abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, al sentir sobre sus labios un tacto cálido. Intento incorporarse pero no podía porque parte del peso de ella, lo estaba cargando.

-buenos días…Zero-kun.- sus manos temblaban al escuchar esa voz. Abrió un poco la puerta, para mirar esa escena, tan comprometedora.

-mmm… Shizuka… qué hora es?-la susodicha sonrió levemente, lo tomo del rostro nuevamente besando sus labios, solo que este se dejo. No se removió de su lugar ni nada, lo acepto. Era raro que lo aceptara peor de alguna manera sabia que algo le estaba perturbando, y solo de vez en cuando dejaba que ella lo tomara de esa manera.

-todavía es temprano.- sonrió, tomando entre sus manos su rostro, acariciándolo con su pulgar su mejilla.-gracias…-susurro. Solo atino a mirarla no le respondió, no emitió ningún sonido.

-que fue lo que te paso ayer?

-a que te refieres?

-anoche lloraste dormida.

-yo…-ladeo un poco su rostro encontrándose con la chica, sonrió para sus adentros, se acurruco sobre el pecho del plateado.- tenia de miedo.

-miedo?

-yo también perdí muchas cosas Zero…-hizo una pausa-no quiero perderte a ti también.-sus ojos brillaron por un momento, el cuerpo de Zero se tenso levemente, la abrazo en contra de su voluntad. Y sin pensar soltó esas palabras.

-nunca me perderás…-la apretó más a su cuerpo, pálida, así se sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Cerro la puerta suavemente comenzando a caminar, rumbo a la salida, sería raro decirlo, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta estaba corriendo lejos del dormitorio de los chicos, paro un momento, tratando de regularizar su respiración "_si lo piensas bien solo eres un capricho_", crueles así eran las palabras que había pronunciado. No… no podía dejarse influenciar por el… pero… "_yo también perdí muchas cosas Zero… no quiero perderte a ti también"_. Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero de alguna manera sabia a lo que se exponía, al estar alado del plateado.

Se paró de la cama buscando su ropa, dejando a la plateada, recostada aun en la cama. Tomo una ducha rápida. Seco sus cabellos húmedos, miro a la mujer que también estaba lista ya para las clases. Volteo a mirarla, le regalo una triste sonrisa.- no vuelvas a hacer que diga esas palabras quieres?

-lo siento… pero quería escucharlo de ti.-no respondió solo ambos salieron de la alcoba, en silencio, era algo raro que ese tipo de situaciones de diera con aquella mujer, pero… las veces que lo hacía… parecía que en verdad, no fuera aquel monstruo que arruino su vida.

* * *

Llego al salón de clases, se sentó, apartándose de sus compañeros, muchas mujeres estaban cerca de ella, le miraban enojadas, siempre molestas por su relación tan buena con el plateado, sus miradas se desviaron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y adentrarse una bella rubia acompañada de un esplendoroso plateado. Se sentó con su hermano al mismo tiempo que miraba fugazmente a su "novia", quien esta le ignoro. Frunció el entrejo mientras que en la rubia logro sacar una sonrisa cínica.

* * *

Tocaron fuertemente la puerta de su despacho, era raro que lo llamaran a esa hora, de hecho nadie tendría que ir a esas horas, tal vez era Zero o Ichiru, pero… no podía ser, a esa hora estarían en clases, se paró de su asiento, tomando la perilla, se adentro la figura femenina, sin pudor, el hombre por su parte, se sorprendió por la actitud de aquella mujer.-sucede algo… Yuki-chan?-la susodicha volteo a mirar.-paso algo malo?

-…quiero estar en la clase diurna…-le miro serio.

-por qué quieres estar en esa clase…-no respondió-Yuki-chan tus padres me dijeron que podrías estar aquí siempre y cuando estuvieras alado de Kaname-kun, además sé que no es de tu agrado este tipo de "proyecto".

- he dicho que no me gustan… pero creo, que podría ayudar, además no cree que se vería mejor si estoy en esa clase, es decir, ayudaría a la imagen de los demás vampiros y…y…-sonrió levemente.

-Yuki-chan, me he enterado por Asami-sensei de tu encuentro con aquel hombre que trato de lastimar a uno de mis estudiantes- borro aquella sonrisa ahora tornándose un poco seria.- te agradezco de antemano el que hayas defendido su integridad, pero, no creo que sea lo más conveniente después de este incidente…

-quiero… intentarlo

-Yuki-chan…

-quiero intentar algo nuevo… mis padres, amigos incluso mi hermano siempre me ha dicho que hacer, como ser, comportarme, ya no quiero ser regida por reglas, quiero intentar, ser yo misma… yo… yo…-levanto su mirada encontrándose con el director.

-sabes las consecuencias que podría traer esto verdad?-asintió, suspiro el hombre.- eres igual de necia que tu madre… de acuerdo, pero te ruego que tengas medidas de seguridad, no podemos dejar que alguien descubra quien eres en realidad… entendiste. Ahora, vamos por tu nuevo uniforme…-hizo una profunda reverencia, agradeciendo el gesto.-y una cosa más… estarás en la clase diurna, pero seguirás en el dormitorio de la luna.- asintió de mala gana, siguiendo al hombre que había salido de la habitación.

* * *

La puerta fue tocada levemente, los presentes miraron como Asami-sensei se paraba de su lugar, mientras ellos seguían resolviendo el problema de Física que les había puesto. El plateado volteo a mirar a Yori, quien estaba absorta al problema, intento no voltear a verlo, sabía que la miraba, y sin embargo, la imagen de esa mañana seguía sin mucha tregua en su mente. Repitiéndose una y otra vez, intento controlarse, pero era imposible. Lo era. Giro su rostro ahora en dirección a la puerta, miro a la mujer que estaba en el borde quien frunció el entrejo notoriamente, giro sobre sus talones, haciendo una señal de que entrara una persona.

-dejen por un momento lo que están haciendo. El día de hoy se sumara una nueva alumna… pasa por favor…-entro al salón lentamente, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella. Pero una en especial le llamo la atención, aquel plateado que con su mirada parecía acariciar su tersa piel, por un momento no existió nadie más que ellos dos… sus miradas se encontraron entre si, y casi de manera automática le regalo una sonrisa, causando un remolino de emociones en ella, sin pensarlo sintió sus mejillas arder. Le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras la rubia miraba aquella escena con recelo, no podía echar a perder sus planes con el plateado. Desvió la mirada hacia Sayori, quien miraba también aquella escena… apenas diviso en su rostro una sonrisa… porque usaría todo a su favor, porque no dejaría que nada lo alejara de su lado… porque su juego apenas iniciaba…

* * *

Bien... no se que decir! xDD solo que el Zero/Yuki... empieza YA! con respecto a Yori, no se preocupen su relacion con Zero se vera mas calmada, ademas de que empezare a ver el manga porque sinceramente, como he tenido tarea, examnes, mis cursos de ingles y mi servicio social ya no tengo imaginacion Dx asi que lo leere y vere que hacer, claro obviamente para que mi obstruida imaginacion pueda fluir! :DD

Recuerden que estan en plena confianza de decirme que les gusto o no. Estan en plena confianza :DD

reviews? si no sean malitos! :)

los quiere y adora: CiinD!


	5. PECADO

antes que nada una gran disculpa por haberme tardado mas del tiempo en que suelo subir mis fic's, bueno como ahorita seguire en periodo de examenes y tengo que estudiar, para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad ademas de que los examenes xparcial pues ya estan otra ve es debido a ello que mevere en la forzosa necesidad de poner un calendario en las cuales veran todas las actualizaciones de mis fic's en un dia, asi como actualizare siempre y cuando tenga xlo menos 6 reviews en cada capitulo el cual estara siempre en mi perfil, disculpen si lo pongo asi pero aveces como que ya no me da xescribir ya que sient que no les esta gustando o algo asi. Gracias por los reviews a:

Guest: hahaha asi es :D

lolika-ma: al contrario gracias a ti por leer! :DD

Guest: descuida al contrario me alegras k me lo digas para que mejore para la proxima. u.u' de hecho eso hice xk creo q me la fume muy cañon al escribir eso hahahah pero descuida te agradezco sinceramente tu opinion, ahora ya se bien el ritmo y cada papel mejor que desempeñara cada quien nuevamente gracias :DD

Caritho: gracias aqui esta como prometi :D

Mei-cahn ahahahaha creo que la supere! xDD

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**PECADO**

-puedes presentarte…- esta asintió levemente, nunca dejando de mirar aquellos orbes violeta que le habían hechizado casi de manera mágica. Mientras Asami miraba aquella escena algo divertida, era raro ver a la heredera de la sangre Kuran perder la cabeza por un simple humano. Por un hombre que jamás estaría a su merced. Desvió su mirada lentamente hacia la pequeña Sayori quien miraba aquello con cierto dolor.

-mucho gusto soy Kuran Yuki. Espero poder llevarnos bien.-sonrió ligeramente, esperando que el plateado se la devolviera pero solo pudo ser testigo como su rostro cambio bruscamente a uno mas serio y sin vida. Lo que causo una pequeña incertildumbre en ella pero que no dejo ver a pesar de ese acto.

-puedes sentarte alado de Wakaba-san, Kuran-san... Por favor levanta la mano para que vea el lugar que tomara.- hizo lo que le indica esta, tomando su lugar la castaña. Mientras Yori intentaba poner su mejor cara a la recien llegada. Desvio su mirada hacia el plateado, quien parecia no importarle en lo mas minimo. La clase paso lentamente y podia darse cuenta de las miradas furtivas que le enviaba a Zero. Acompañados con diversos suspiros. Termino la clase sin atrajeos, llendose la rubia del salon, no sin antes mirar al plateado que parecia bastante molesto. Yori se levanto de su lugar dirigiendose a este pero no conto que la castaña se adelantara y sentara a un lado de este.

-Zero-kun...-le ignoro- no pareces muy feliz por el hecho de que haya llegado a la clase diurna.

-mmm... Piensa lo que quieras.-sonrio ampliamente.

-el director Cross no le molesto el hecho que pidiera el translado de clase. Ademas no es que hubiera tenido mucho avance en la clase nocturna, sin mencionar que me pidio que te dijera que me vigilaras.-bufo el Kiryuu al escuchar ello, mientras su hermano le miraba a hurtadillas cosa que no paso desapercibida por la castaña.-tu debes ser Ichiru-kun... No?

-Zero, procura tenerla vigilada, anoche uno de la clase nocturna, detecto un aroma a sangre cerca, si no hubiera sido por Kaname-sempai no se que hubiera pasado.- fruncio el entrejo, asintiendo levemente. Se levanto de su asiento, pasando de largo a Yori, quien tambien estaba dispuesta a marcharse.-estara bien despues hablara contigo. Vamos.-la tomo del antebrazo dejandolos en el salon, mientras solo atinaba a voltear de ven en cuando a mirarlos.

-esa niña esta bien, solo que no le he borrado los recuerdos de anoche, tal vez este algo agitada por ello. Sucede algo?

-por que estas aqui? Que motivo tienes para estar aqui?

-solo quiero llevarme mejor con los humanos-levanto una ceja en señal de ironia- es verdad, no todos los sangre pura piensan en lastimar a los humanos, quieren llevar una vida totalmente tranquila, sin tener el temor que ellos puedan lastimarnos o viceversa...

-eso es todo?-dejo escapar una risa.

-es verdad tengo otro motivo. Me preocupas.-su semblante se volvio agrio- hace 6 años, me entere de que un sangre pura... Mato a todo un clan de cazadores, pero que afortunadamente se salvaron unos gemelos. Fue Shizuka quien lo hizo verdad? Ella fue la que te ha lastimado y provocado este dolor

-no hables como si me entendieras. Tu no sabes nada acerca de la situacion en la que me encuentro.

-ella fue la que te hizo vampiro verdad?-se levanto de su lugar, comenzando a caminar, dejandola alli. Paro en seco, y aun sin voltear se dirigio a ella.

-te agradezco que me dieras tu sangre, pero esa sera la ultima vez que me ves en ese estado. Pero sera mejor que te comportes a la altura, no se supone que eres la prometida de Kuran Kaname... La heredera al trono de la sociedad vampirica?- la miro a hurtadillas, seguia sin responder- comportate como tal, si haces algo que pueda lastimar a los demas en esta clase o a cualquier humano, no dudes en que te cazare... Y te matare, aun despues de que hayas calmado mi sed de sangre.-termino por salir del lugar, dejando a la Kuran sola. Tambien se incorporo del lugar, llendose de alli, pero paro en seco.

* * *

-que es lo quieres... Oni-sama?- el hombre entro, mientras esta se quedo en su lugar sin decir nada.-veo que Cross-san no pierde el tiempo.

-tenia que decirme, claro que pidió tambien que te quedaras en esta clase aunque no se si esta bien, ese cazador... Parece que quiere matarte.

-te equivocas. Zero-kun... Zero-kun fue lastimado. Solo actua asi porque intenta protegerse. De si mismo, y...

-no creo que deberias decir esas cosas, es como el lo dijo, debes comportarte a la altura Yuki.

-me diras de una vez que es lo que quieres?

-te dejare estar en esta clase pero a cambio, espero que no vuelvas a otorgar tu sangre-no dijo nada- acaso crees que no me daria cuenta, sabes perfectamente que ambos nos alimentamos del otro podria oler tu sangre a kilometros. No me importa con que fin lo hiciste, pero es un acto egoista el hecho de que la cederias tan facilmente.

-puedo dar mi sangre a quien me plazca, el hecho de que sea tu prometida, no te da ningun derecho a decidir por mi, eso tenlo siempre en mente oni-sama.

-eso crees?-termino por salir del lugar dejandolo solo, en verdad le fastidiaba su hermano. Siempre habia sido impuesta por el el hecho que debia ser sumisa, y callar lo que sentia, pero... Por que debia hacerlo? Era verdad que lo amaba, pero desde que habia conocido al plateado, a aquel chico que habia visto un infinito abismo caer sobre el, hizo que despertara de ese hecho, de ese sueño impuesto por su hermano. Una triste y curda realidad. Acaso se resignaria a hacer el papel que el mismo le habia impuesto? Jamas. Esa decision la habia tomado despues de aquel encuentro tan "afortunado".

* * *

-jajajaja... Parece que "Yuki-sama" no quiere ser lo que tu quieres que sea. Kaname-kun.

-no te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Hio Shizuka-san... Que es lo que quieres?

-solo queria decirte que debes cuidar a esa niña, y alejarla de Zero... Sino quieres que ella salga lastimada es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-no crees que es algo denigrante el hecho de me estes amenazando?

-tomalo como quieras Kaname-kun. Si ella no conoce su lugar yo hare que lo vea.-la tomo del antebrazo al ver sus intensiones de irse.

-cuidado con tus palabras Shizuka. Si algo le ocurre a Yuki... Puede que ese cazador muera algun dia.

-no creas que mis jugadas no son bien planeadas mi querido Kaname-kun, cada movimiento es bien calculado. Si me place martirizar a tu hermana lo hare sin ningun temor a las consecuencias. Despues de todo, no olvides que mi poder es igual o mayor al tuyo.

-esperare entonces tus movimientos ansiosamente.-dejo de tomarla, dejando que se fuera, miro por la ventana y observo a su hermana quien miraba sin pudor alguno al mayor de los Kiryuu. En verdad el proximo escenario que jugarian estaban a pocos movimientos del verdadero clima y usaria cada pieza, cada peon, cada uno de sus subordinados para realizar aquel objetivo, aquel proposito que le habian impuesto.

* * *

-Yori...-la audida, se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su voz tan extrañamente calmada. Giro sobre sus talones encontrandose con el plateado, quien le miraba intensamente. Era algo raro, verlo tan tranquilamente de esa manera, no es que no le agradara verlo asi, es solo que lo que mas deseaba era que en verdad sus sentimientos no fueran un enredadijo, sentia que algo sucederia algo, que no podria evitar como veces anteriores. Y a eso le temía, ser separada de el. De una forma tan cruel. Tan lastimera...

-Zero-kun...-mumuro casi para si misma

-necesito hablar contigo. Ahora, es importante... Sayori

-no podemos hablarlo despues?-sonrio nerviosamente- estoy algo cansada de la clase de Asami-sensei.

-en verdad es importante que lo sepas...-acaricio su mejilla suavemente, no era justo que le tratara asi, porque sabia que no tendria otra alternativa mas que escuchar, y callar. Iba a replicar, pero no conto ninguno de ellos que Asami llegara en ese momento, causando una incomoda situacion.

-Kiryuu-kun, el director te necesita

-ire mas tarde... Estoy en medio de algo... Sensei

-te quiere ahora mismo-bufo a lo bajo no antes de mandarle una mirada a su "chica" de que hablarian mas tarde. Cuando esta miro irse suspiro aliviada. Creyendo que retrasaria el hecho de "ese encuentro" todavia podia ver a aquella mujer sobre el, abrazandola tan posesivamente. Como lascivamente besaba su boca, e incluso esas palabras que aun rondaban en su cabeza. En verdad que era doloroso ese sentimiento. Pero, si queria estar a su lado deberia enfrentarse a su pasado. A todas aquella decisiones que habia tomado.

-Wakaba Sayori-chan...-cambio ahora la direccion en donde veia, hacia atras de ella, la persona que estaba alli... Era quien la habia salvado de aquel hombre la noche anterior. Quien mostraba una singular sonrisa.

Pararon cuando esta creyo que habian dejado una prodente distancia de los demas alumnos, de manera que nadie escuchara aquello que iba a pronunciar-... El director Cross no te busca-no cambio la expresion en su rostro- queria decirte algo, pero no podia enfrente de todos ellos... -siguio sin responder palabra alguna- Quiero que te alejes de tu queria Sayori...

-por que haria algo como eso?

-jajajaja como siempre tan obstinado... Tu sabes que nosotros los sangre pura nos gusta jugar con el destino tan fragil de los humanos...

-que quieres decir!?

-te estoy dando la opcion de que esa niña sea no sea tocada, y que su sangre no sea derramada. Por lo menos no la de ella

-a que te refieres con que habra sangre derramada?

- hay una jugada en estos momentos de esos sangre pura que recien llegaron, es probable que intenten hacer algo en mi contra y atacare cuando menos lo esperen... Lo que te pido a cambio de proteger a Sayori. Es que me ayudes a cazarlos. Quiero que esos seres desaparezcan... -le miro pensativo, al parecer sus palabras estaban surtiendo efecto en el, sonrio ampliamente, en verdad que seguia siendo un niño, y a pesar de que ahora tenia 17 años, aun podia manipularlo a su antojo.- solo piensa, fue un juego hace años el que decidio que fueras mi lacayo, el hecho de que tus padres murieron, fue solo un juego mio con otros de mi especie. Dime, quieres ver a tu hermano en las mismas condiciones que las tuyas? O tu queria Sayori, muriendo por la sed de sangre sin satisfacer, ahogandose en el mismo y crudo abismo en que te arroje?... Ayudame... Y no solo ellos se salvaran, te dare algo que has anhelado por años, algo que ningun otro vampiro te podra dar...

-que es?

-Tu... Libertad...

* * *

-gracias por haberme ayudado ayer, pero de que queria hablarme Kuran-san?

-es acerca de Zero-kun.-fruncio levemente el entrejo

-que quieres saber de el?

-que sabes de su pasado...?

-no es un tema que deberias tocar, es algo privado.-dijo tratando de ser lo mas indulgente posible. Pero ese era un tema que ni ella misma se habia atrevido a tocar, por miedo... Miedo a que se descubriera un doloroso pasado, lleno de amarguras y soledad.

-pero... El te ha dicho que fue lo que paso a su familia no es asi?

-todos aqui saben que murieron en un accidente, Ichiru-kun y Zero-kun fueron los unicos que sobrevivieron.

-asi que esa mentira fue extendida.

-que quieres con ello?

-quiero decir que no sabes absolutamente nada de el. Sabes el dolor y el sufrimiento que ha estado pasado durante estos ultimos 6 años?

- y acaso crees tu que lo comprendes? Crees conocerlo y saber de el tan solo con haber estado unos minutos hablando con el! Con que derecho te crees poseer para decir todo ello? Si es lo que querias decirme lo siento pero no puedo seguir escuchando estas absurdas cosas...-la detuvo tomandola de la muñeca.

-dime, no te preguntaste que era ese hombre?-se quedo estatica, mirandola fijamente a los ojos retandola- Que soy yo. Y toda la naturaleza de la clase nocturna... O de la sed que siente Zero al estar con una chica que luce demasiado deliciosa? En verdad que eres cruel... Apuesto que tu sangre ha de saber deliciosa. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo se ha estado Zero reprimiendose a si mismo.-iba a tocar su cuello descubierto, pero fue interceptada por el plateado quien parecia bastante molesto.

-no te atrevas a tocarla... Maldita sangre pura...-la fuerza ejercida por este era demasiado fuerte, causando un pequeño dolor en ella, pero no dejo que lo viera.

-veo que tienen un asunto que resolver... Despues nos veremos... Adios Wakaba-san.-solto a esta, y Yuki a su vez a Sayori, quien se masajeaba la parte lastimada.

-Yori...

-Zero...-queria mirarlo a los ojos pero habia algo que se lo impedia- Que paso contigo anoche te estuve esperando y... Tuve miedo de que algo pasara. Te busque en la mañana, y vi... Vi a una mujer... Me imagine lo peor, pero tu no eres asi verdad? Tu me dijiste que siempre me cuidarias, acordamos estar juntos porque asi lo queremos no es asi? Yo... Zero-levanto la mirada, y se encontro con esa expresion tan fria y carente de sentimiento alguno.

-creo que debemos dejar esto por la paz...

-de que hablas?-murmuro bastante nerviosa.

-que no debemos estar juntos. Estoy cansado de esta situacion, acaso no lo entiendes? Preocuparme por una persona tan inutil como tu, de alguien que no tiene confianza en mi, que duda de lo que siento...

-que... Que quieres decir?

-Estoy harto de ti...-giro sobre si mismo comenzando a caminar alejandose de ella, pero la rubia lo tomo del brazo. Obstruyendo con su cometido.

-por que... Por que dices eso? Si, si tu me dijiste que me querias! Querias estar a mi lado. Que no importaba la situacion, que esperarias... Por favor... Por favor no me dejes... Te amo- sollozo tan fuertemente, queria decirle que todo eso no era verdad, pero simplemente... Siemplemente no podia, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y con toda su determinacion libero su brazo del amarre de la chica.

-no puedo estar contigo-dijo el plateado al mismo tiempo en que miraba a hurtadillas los ojos marrones cristalizarse. Mientras de alejaba con ella con su corazon desgarrado.

* * *

Habia corrido a su alcoba, encerrandose en ella. Se dejo caer lentamente al piso una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada. Como podia hacerle eso? Como es que aquellas palabras de amor y sinceridad que le habia profesado se habian ido? Porque ahora? Justo en el momento en que finalmente se habia unido para estar juntos finalmente. Seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Su vista se dirigio al burot que tenia, gateo hasta llegar ahí, tomando entre sus manos, la foto que se habian tomado juntos el primer dia de escuela. Se habian tomado de la mano, sin que Ichiru se diera cuenta.

-Zero...-sollozo la rubia, abranzando aquella foto contra su pecho. Dejandose caer en el piso en posicion fetal, dejando que aquel tan cruel momento que estaba pasando se fuera.

Estaba afuera de su ventana, imaginandose que el estado en que se encontraria, suspiro pesadamente. Queria subir y explicar todo lo que habia pasado pero era imposible, lo era. Si queria en verdad protegerla y verla convertida en el monstruo, que era en ese momento, debia dejar que pasara todo ello. Bajo su mirada ahora a su gemelo quien le miraba de forma retadora.

-asi que finalmente le dijiste lo que sentias hee?-no respuesta por parte del plateado- esto fue por tu propia voluntad... O tiene que ver Asami-sensei en esto?

-no es de tu incumbencia.

-por supuesto que lo es... Sayori es alguien importante para mi tambien... Asi que explicale que es lo que quieres de ella, porque no respondere bien si no me dices tus verdaderas intenciones con ella...

-Ichiru... Tu... Puede que la ames?

-solo se que no merece tus lagrimas...-empujo a Zero al avanzar, con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. Camino hasta la fuente dejando que el agua salpicara un poco su rostro dejando que aclara su mente. Que tonterias podia divulgar su hermano. Aunque le costara admitirlo, siempre tuvo celos de esa relacion, como dulcemente le miraba, las sonrisas que le regalaba, incluso las veces que se autosacrificaba por su hermano, en verdad, queria... Queria una relacion asi.

* * *

-es eso lo que sientes... Ichiru-kun? En verdad?- se incorporo volteandose en el acto, mirando a aquella rubia tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna.

-todo esta sucediendo de acuerdo a tu plan...

-debo ser cuidadosa o de lo contrario los recien llegados podrian arruinarlo todo. Por eso debes seguir haciendo ese papel... Debes hacer que tu hermano se doblegue por el bien de nuestros destinos...

-en verdad lo liberaras?-se fue acercando lentamente, hasta llegar frente a el. A una distancia bastante corta. Subio sus manos a su cuello, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura. Acercandola mas a su cuerpo.

-ese es su maximo deseo, no tener ningun lazo conmigo pero es casi imposible, siempre estara atado a mi como tu... Mi querido Ichiru-kun... Aunque se que tu estas a mi por lealtad, y porque me amas, no es asi?

-nunca pude olvidar el dia en que conoci esos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaron... Shizuka-sama...

-sabes que soy quien mato a tus padres no es asi?

-nunca me importaron... Siempre me vieron como un estorbo, solo Zero podia verme como realmente era

-tu hermano es nuestra marioneta... Es mi juguete especial, no te molesta que este tan interesado en el?

-se que es por tu bien... Esperare pacientemente, pero quiero tenerte solo para mi...

-eres cruel-murmuro contra sus labios casi rozandose entre ambos.

-pero no tanto como tu...- sonrio contra su rostro antes de profundizar aquel beso tan contradictorio. Porque al final de cuentas... Domaria a aquella bestia, porque arrebataria cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado. Porque ambos... Compartian el mismo pecado...

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA UN POCO MAS CUERDO QUE LOS OTROS XDD ESPERO PACIENTEMENTE SUS OPINIONES, CUIDENSE MUCHO! Y RECUEREDEN QUE ESTAB EN CONFIANZA DE DECIRME QUE LES GUSTO O NO!

REVIEWS?

LOS QUIERE Y ADORA: CiinD! ;)


	6. IGUALES

antes que nada una gran disculpa por haberme tardado mas del tiempo en que suelo subir mis fic's, bueno como ahorita seguire en periodo de examenes y tengo que estudiar, para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad ademas de que los examenes xparcial pues ya estan otra ve es debido a ello que mevere en la forzosa necesidad de poner un calendario en las cuales veran todas las actualizaciones de mis fic's en un dia, asi como actualizare siempre y cuando tenga xlo menos 6 reviews en cada capitulo el cual estara siempre en mi perfil, disculpen si lo pongo asi pero aveces como que ya no me da xescribir ya que sient que no les esta gustando o algo asi. Gracias por los reviews a:

**Ich4: **hahahhaha te doy la razon nunca me cayo bien, pero en fin se tolera popr hermano del buenote de Zero u.u

**Taormina: **tranquila de hecho todo esta bajo control ya veras que se solucionaran las cosas! ademas si habra momentos Zero/yuki! y muchos! :D

**Andrea: **si de hecho, tiene qe haber siempre la oveja negra de la familia u.u

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~IGUALES~**

Sintió los primero rayos del sol sobre su rostro, despertando automáticamente, se levanto de su lugar, mirando a su alrededor, estaba sola, sola… nunca había pensado en el significado de esas palabras pero en cierto punto sabia que ese seria su destino. Tal vez estaba siendo algo dramática, el plateado le había dicho que no quería una relación con ella mas que no le prohibido su amistad, aunque a esas alturas, intento forzarse una sonrisa a si misma pero no podía, en verdad que no podía. Por qué las cosas tenias que ser así? Por qué tendría que rendirse y simplemente ver como la persona que más quería se iba de su lado. Se dirigió al baño donde tomo una larga ducha, y el agua le recorría su cuerpo en busca de algo de consolación, pero era imposible. Salió y seco su cuerpo, tomo su uniforme limpio, poniendo pieza por pieza en su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia su burot, donde yacía una foto suya con los Kiryu, ese día seria demasiado largo para ella. Pero haría su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír, sonreír, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-mmm… por que no mejor te quedas conmigo? Hee Zero-kun?-el plateado bufo a lo bajo, terminando de abrochar sus pantalones. Mientras con su mirada buscaba su camisa, que yacía en algún lugar de la habitación. Era repugnante hacer tantas cosas tan deliberadamente pero era todo por su hermano. Ichiru.-otras veces has faltado, y no te han dicho nada.-giro su rostro a mirarla de reojo, le envió una mirada de pocos amigos causa gracia a esta.-vamos...

-Sabes que pueden malinterpretar verme aquí, todos pensaran que Asami-sensei y yo tenemos algo.

-y no es así?- le escucho soltar una soltar una maldición causando una leve risa-hahaha en verdad que no te entiendo, hay días en los que creo que me comprendes y otros en los que simplemente quisieras matarme olvidar ese maldito lazo que nos une, y que unirá siempre.-sonrió de sobremanera mientras el plateado abrochaba su camisa, se giro sobre su eje, admirando la perfección del desnudo cuerpo de su acompañante tras la delgada sabana que lo cubría se acerco a este mostrando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas tratando de excitar al plateado en busca de que quisiera complacerla aunque fuera solo un poco mas.

-basta. No estoy de humor para tratar con tus caprichos.

-mmm... Pues si... Tienes toda la razón, eres mi capricho. Es una lastima, que aun no seas mio.-frunció el entrejo notoriamente al escuchar aquello.

-a que te refieres con ello? He hecho todo lo que me has dicho, desde que mis padres murieron por tu causa. Me has ordenado y he sabido hacer las cosas que me dices, incluso me acosté contigo cuando tenia 14... Que mierda quieres de mi?!

-te quiero para mi... Es egoísta no? Querer que no exista nadie mas que yo en tu corazón quisiera que ese sentimiento que tienes por tu hermano y Sayori desaparecieran... Quiero que...-no termino de hablar, ya que el plateado, se abalanzo contra de ella tomándola de las muñecas fuertemente, logrando que hiciera expresiones de dolor en su rostro. Su rostro divisaba el dolor y el odio que sentía por esa mujer. Aquella que le había destrozado su vida a el y su hermano. La odiaba, odiaba a esa persona como jamas pensó en hacerlo en alguien.- es inevitable-murmuro divertida. Apretó aun mas su amarre causando en esta un leve quejido.

* * *

Toco la puerta, pero nadie había respondido. Suspiro pesadamente odiaba tener que buscarla, aun cuando sabia que no podía estar a su lado si su hermano, siguiera siendo su marioneta. Bajo la mirada, en verdad... Lo liberaría Era verdad que nunca pensó que terminaría siendo cómplice de esa mujer, y menos que la deseara con gran inquietud como lo estaba haciendo. Estaba a su merced, pero era diferente de Zero. Ella le daba su sangre por mero capricho, y jamas le obligaba a algo como lo hacia con su hermano. Jamas le dejaba que le tocara o que simplemente pasara algo mas de un beso. Recargo su frente en la puerta. Era raro que no contestara, era raro que no le respondiera, ya era algo tarde, y su hermano había faltado la primera hora. Seria... Que estaría con ella? Seria que se entregaría a ella como otras veces lo había hecho? Tal vez no su corazón como el lo había hecho, pero podía sentir la piel desnuda de esta sobre su cuerpo, sus caricias, escuchar su dulce voz pidiendo por mas... Golpeo con fuerza la pared, en verdad que con tan solo pensarlo le dolía, mas de lo que se había imaginado.

-crees que simplemente me abriré a ti? En verdad te crees tan importante? Solo cumpliré el maldito trato que hemos hecho... Y...-callo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, parado a unos cuantos metros de el, estaba su hermano quien miraba anonado la escena. El encima de ella, con su camisa abierta dejando al descubierto su dorso, mientras que esta tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y parte de su pecho podía traslucirse bajo la tela. Miraba en silencio aquella devastadora imagen, ella... La persona que amaba, estaba en brazos de otro, un desgarrador golpe se instalo en su pecho, mostrando una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Ichiru-kun, que quieres?-la voz de la mujer, hizo reaccionar a ambos jóvenes quienes voltearon a verla. Zero miro a esta detenidamente, sus cabellos ya no eran plata, ni sus ojos color violeta, ahora eran verdes y su cabello era rubio. Se incorporo un poco tapando sus desnudos pechos.-sucede algo?- haciendo que el menor de los gemelos intentara en vano controlar todas aquellas emociones.

-...-trago grueso al sentir su mirada penetrante, frunciendo al inmediato al desviar su mirada a su gemelo.-Cross-san le busca, quiere hablar con usted.

-gracias Ichiru-kun puedes retirarte, aah, y por favor, no le digas a nadie que Zero-kun paso la noche y parte de las primeras horas conmigo?-asintió de mala gana-bien ahora si puedes retirarte.-una vez afuera, se levanto el plateado terminando de acomodar su ropa en silencio, mientras la rubia tomaba la suya, acomodando cada pieza en su cuerpo, llego hasta la salida, mirándola a hurtadillas. Pero no le dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio. Salio sin mas cerrando la puerta con ímpetu.

* * *

Se dirigió a su aula, cuando llego, diviso a lo lejos a su amiga de la infancia. Pero la ignoro de lleno. Causando una abertura más en ella. Intento buscar a su hermano, pero no estaba allí seguramente estaría con alguno de sus amigos, o hablando con el director de su falta de interés por mantener la paz en aquella escuela. Se sentó en su lugar, sin mas, sintiendo sobre el la mirada de la Wakaba, quería voltear y encontrarse con su mirada, decirle que hacia todo por su bien, pero... Simplemente era algo que no debía hacer.-Zero-kun buenos días!-con su mirada observo a la castaña que le sonreía tiernamente. Pero esa expresión cambio a un puchero al ver que no le respondió el saludo. Causando un leve bufido de burla por parte de esta.-veo que no amaneciste muy bien..-una mano se la llevo a su cuello y antes de que pudiera tocar su piel, le tomo de la muñeca. Sonrio de sobremanera al acto de este.-que se siente?-soltó, frunció el entrejo-que se siente que esa mujer beba cada día tu esencia? Que te tome cada vez...

-no se a que te refieres?

-deberías ver su cuello con detenimiento, tienes una marca, no de colmillos. Pero un punto morado. No me digas que Wakaba-san le gusta hacerte eso?-la soltó al darse cuenta que varios de sus compañeros miraban aquella escena, se levanto de su lugar llevándose a la Kuran a su lado. Cuando pasaron al lado de su amiga, solo bajo la cabeza apretando su falda con fuerza. Acto que no fue desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes. La llevo hasta uno de los pasillos, donde no había nadie. Soltándola inmediatamente

-... Que crees ganar haciendote quedar como la victima?

-no pense, que fueras a reaccionar de esta manera. Solo fue una broma.

-una broma? Por eso son despreciables ustedes los vampiros. No comprenden el significado de los sentimientos, ni siquiera piensan en los otros como un ser vivo, para ustedes somos mas que marionetas que pueden usar a su gusto.

-no es...

-es verdad-aseguro-mi vida, mi ser, las personas que mas amaba en este mundo fueron asesinadas por ustedes. Jamas, entenderías... El por que... Los odio a muerte

-te entiendo. Porque también pase lo mismo que tu. Mis padres casi son asesinado por mi tío Rido. Pero ellos se defendieron, no solo ellos, sino también a mi hermano y a mí.

-aun los tienes a ellos.-negó con su cabeza acercándose a este.

-ellos no saben como es que en verdad me siento. Me he sentido sola, abandonada, a pesar de tener a mis ordenes a otros, no los he sentido como a alguien de confianza, porque se que solo me ven como su alimento... Y mi vida, ni mi existencia fue para poder vivir plenamente, solo he nacido con una funcion y esa es convertirme en su esposa y mantener la pureza de la sangre... Yo... Quiero estar... A tu lado.

-por que?

-porque la primera vez que te vi, supe que había alguien igual a mi, alguien que quería ser salvado. Alguien... Con quien podría ser feliz de verdad... Quiero ayudarte.

-que ganarías con ello?

-no confías en mí?

-en ningún vampiro.-sonrió levemente.

-un verdadero lazo, seré la aliada de Zero... Te ayudare romper ese lazo que te une a Shizuka-san...

* * *

-Shizuka-san?-murmuro una rubia escondida en una esquina, no habia podido evitar correr tras ellos, una vez que habían dejado el aula y mucho menos, escuchar todo aquello en verdad que no podia, quiso alejarse, pero su curiosidad iba creciendo más pero fue su corazón más el que estaba siendo dañado. Se giro un poco para irse de nueva cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, estaba atrás una mujer que si bien no conocía bien pero si lo suficiente para saber que haría posteriormente.-Asami-sensei...

-Wakaba-san, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, si me lo permites.

-yo... No puedo en estos momentos sensei-murmuro nerviosa. Sintió a alguien detrás suyo. Advirtiendo que era uno de los gemelos quien le tomaba de los hombros.

-como veras... No estoy en condiciones de aceptar un no como respuesta-sonrió de sobremanera a su miedo sintió que algo dentro de ella era maligno, cayo en silencio, tratando de no pensar en la oculta verdad que yacía en esa mujer.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio? corto vdd si lo se pero tenia que apurarme en subirlo, en estos momentos aun no se si podre subir los demas capitulos pronto tal vez este 14 0 15 ya tenga los capitulos pero no prometo nada!

reviews? si no sean malitos!? :)

atte: CiinDii


End file.
